Something About The Way You Move
by Corey Thomas
Summary: Jeff feels invisible, he has his friends and he has glee club but he feels like he's missing out on really living by staying in and doing next week's homework. A new transfer shows up and shakes up Jeff's world. badboy!Nick and nerdy!Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so new story…this has been rolling around in my head for a little while and I thought I'd write it and see what people think. I hope everyone likes it :)**

Jeff was taking his books out his locker when a shoulder hit his back and he hit the row of lockers in front of him.

"Sorry loser, I didn't see you there." The bulky football player turned to his teammates and high fived them and they walked away laughing. Why him? Was it because he was smart? Was it because he was gay? Was it the way he dressed? Probably a combination of all three. He looked down at his aqua blue short sleeved button down, his black skinny tie, his skinny jeans, and his Transformers messenger bag. Sam thought his bag was cool, but then again Sam does terrible impressions. He sighed heavily, he hated this school, he hated being invisible, the only happiness he had were his friends and glee club. He stood up dusted off his jeans and grabbed his fallen books before shutting his locker. He carefully made his way to homeroom, weaving in and out of the crowd because if he didn't people would bump into him. He really was invisible. He quickly walked to the choir room and took a seat on the bottom row. Immediately after he sat down, Sam walked in with Kurt and Blaine and Dave in tow. After Mercedes turned down Sam he told the club that he was bisexual. It was a shock for everyone especially Mercedes who threw a huge bitch fit. She didn't stop until Kurt intervened and told her that she had nothing to be angry about, she had chosen Shane over Sam. She made her bed and now she had to lie in it. Sam then said that he had always been questioning and this whole thing with Mercedes made him realize that he liked a certain boy who had been there for him while he was at his lowest and Jeff could have sworn his eyes glanced at Rory.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Dave." They all smiled at him, Sam walked up and sat on Jeff's one side with Blaine, Dave and Kurt sitting on his other side, Kurt and Blaine holding each other's hands.

"How was your weekend Jeff?" Sam asked

"Oh same old same old." Jeff said and pushed his thick black glasses back up his nose.

"So you mean doing homework that's not due until next week?" Jeff blushed, that was exactly what he did.

"Kurt, if I get my work done ahead of time then I have more time to—"

"Do more homework?"

"Shut up." Puck, Quinn, Joe, and Rory walked in the doorway talking animatedly.

"Rory, Rory! I saved you a seat." Sam waved frantically at the young Irish boy and pointed to the seat on the side of him that Jeff wasn't on.

"Thanks Sammy yer a sweetheart." Sam blushed. Jeff was quietly snickering to himself when Santana and Brittany walked in the room.

"Well well well, looks like Irish and Trouty are finally getting cozy." Sam blushed even heavier and his mouth started gaping.

"Santana, don't be mean to Sam and Rory." Jeff said quietly.

"I'm sorry but did Nerdy McEmo Hair just speak to me?" Santana walked up to Jeff and stood in front of him.

"Santana leave Jeff alone." Kurt stood up and wedged himself between them.

"Fine, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. I just saw the hottest of all hotties out in the hall." She walked over to the other side of the room and sat in the top row in the last seat with Brittany sitting beside her.

"Wait, there's a new girl and she's hot?" Said a confused Finn walking in the door with his hand firmly clutched in Rachel's who looked angrily at Finn.

"No Pancake Nipples, it's a hot guy. Just because I digs on girls doesn't mean I can't appreciate some hot man meat." She just sneered and shook her head.

"Who's hot man meat?" Asked Tina as she and Mike walked in the door with Artie wheeling ahead of them and Sugar trailing behind.

"New transfer, super-hot, has that whole mysterious bad boy air around him." She fanned herself dramatically.

"What does it really matter?" Everyone looked at Jeff, while they were all friends with the blonde he didn't talk much unless he was answering questions or talking to Sam, Kurt or Blaine, so he was being abnormally chatty today.

"Maybe not to an asexual specimen such as yourself but to the other gays in the room it might be a big deal…right Sammy?" She smirked evilly at Sam.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"I'm not asexual Santana!" Jeff stood up and looked up at the grinning Latina.

"Sure you're not Sterling, do you even know what sex is?" She was taunting him and he knew it but he was feeling so defensive, he was tired of being invisible. He was tired of being miserable and just going day after day doing homework and talking to Sam and Kurt and Blaine on the phone, not even visiting them in person. He was a shut in, he wasn't having the full high school experience and he knew it. Sure it was Ohio so the things that single gay teen can do are limited but there is more than just sitting in his room doing next week's calc homework.

"Yes I do! Aand I could have sex with any guy I pleased if I so chose to!"

"Is that an invitation?" Jeff spun around and came face to face with the most handsome boy he had ever laid eyes on, and he was friends with Sam. Leaning in the doorway was a boy with dark brown hair combed to the side and back and gelled lightly. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket and tight dark wash jeans hugging his thighs, and probably his ass, deliciously. He had hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief and cocky grin spread across his face. Jeff could only imagine what he looked like, probably red in the face from anger and embarrassment and breathing heavily.

"So is it?" He pushed off the doorframe and walked into the room towards Jeff, never taking his eyes of his.

"I don't follow." Jeff swallowed heavily as the boy smirked at him and started to slowly circle him, getting closer and closer to him until Jeff could feel his body heat.

"Was your rant an invitation into that denim saran wrap you call pants?" Jeff blushed heavily feeling it start at the back of his neck and slowly crawl up to his cheeks.

"Umm no…?"

"Oh, pity." The boy sidled up to Jeff's back and he could feel his breath on the back of his ear. "I really wanted to see what they looked like on my bedroom floor." Jeff blushed even redder and gasped and turned to face him.

"That is crude and not something you say to somebody that you don't even know." He just smirked again.

"What's your name babe?"

"…Jeff." He mumbled quietly.

"I can't wait to moan that as I pound into that gorgeous ass of yours." Jeff was sure his face couldn't get any redder but as luck would have it, it did.

"What are you saying to him? He's redder than a tomato." Sam asked the nameless boy.

"Nothing that he didn't want to hear." Just then Mr. Schuester walked in the door.

"Okay guys sorry I'm late; I was called into the office about a new student." He looked up from the folder in his hand and then to the new guy standing in front of the rest of the club with Jeff. "Hello, you must be…Nicolas Duval."

"That would be me."

"Well would you like to come up to the front of the class and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Well I'd love to." He smirked lewdly at Jeff and walked up in front of the piano. Jeff walked back to his seat and sat down. "My name is Nick Duval, I just transferred here from Westerville High. I didn't like it there because none of the boys were my type which happens to be tall blondes with great asses. And I'm liking it here so far, I love the blonde welcoming committee you got for me." He winked at Jeff.

"Thank you Nick…I think. Have a seat anywhere you would like." Nick looked at Jeff but quickly frowned when he seen that both seats were taken beside him, but smiled wickedly when he seen a free seat in the top row just above him. He sauntered over to him and dragged his fingers up Jeff's arm as he passed to sit in the seat above Jeff's. Jeff could feel Nick's eyes on him. "Anyway we have to talk about something glee related before your first class starts…Sectionals. We have to get our set list figured out quickly and I will be getting our competition list in the next two weeks." Rachel's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we need to have a good featured soloist, somebody who knows their stuff and maybe a duet to showcase another good performer's talent. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I should be our soloist, I have a list of songs that showcase my voice beautifully—

"Hold up! Mr. Schue you are not seriously going to make Rachel the soloist and not give anyone else a fair shot are you?"

"Of course not Santana, I will hold auditions for the solo and for the duet." That seemed to please the brunette.

"Wait a minute, do I have to join your glee club?" Nick asked suddenly. Rachel turned and gave him a glare that usually makes Finn cower and everyone else want to punch her.

"No and we don't want you to either. You're crude and rude and we have enough background vocals." Nick glared at her.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to but if you do you can certainly audition." Mr. Schue said calmly. Nick focused his attention on Mr. Schue and then looked at Jeff and then back to Mr. Schue.

"Is everyone in this room in the glee club?"

"Yes this is the New Directions." Nick smirked.

"Well then in that case I would love to, I would just love to get to know Rachel and a few…others." Jeff could feel Nick's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Well that's great Nick, you can audition now before class starts that way you can come to practice tomorrow and we can get into the swing of things." Nick stood up and made his way back to the front of the room, quickly whispering to the band that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, didn't they have their own homeroom?

"This is a personal favorite of mine," He smirked at Jeff and the band started playing.

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might not be the best thing,_

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_

_But I still want ya, want ya,_

_Don't mean to taunt ya, If you leave now,_

_I'll come back and haunt ya,_

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time,_

_And begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it._

Jeff was practically salivating, Nick's voice was both rough and soft, both high and low, his voice was sexy as sexy could be.

_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya,_

_If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya,_

_Whisper, whisper_

_You must admit you want it,_

_You, you want it,_

Nick winked at Jeff again and Jeff blushed.

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time,_

_And begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it._

_We've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Oh!_

Jeff couldn't believe, he didn't know if Nick could hit that note. It wasn't as high as the original but Nick put his own spin on it and practically growled that note.

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist_

_(testing, testing)_

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can stop this,_

_(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)_

_And I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might just be the best thing._

Everyone was silent and had their mouths hanging open, Jeff's was that's for sure. How could he not? Nick's voice was swoon worthy. Jeff stomach was fluttery and he felt lightheaded. Nick was in a league of his own, his voice was so much better than anyone else's here, no offense to everyone. But he was mesmerized. But then Nick smirked at his doe-eyed look and he remembered the advances that Nick had made on him earlier and he blushed.

"That was amazing Nick! Welcome to New Directions." Nick just smirked at him and gave him a look that said, "Yeah I know I was great." And he took his seat.

"Well now that we have a new member, anyone who wants to audition for the solo may do so. I will be hanging up a sign up sheet outside my office. And same goes for duets, and I would really like it if everyone paired up and tried out." Sam's hand went up. "Yeah Sam?"

"Well does it have to be a duet between a girl and a guy can two guys or two girls sing together for the duet try out?"

"I don't see why not, is anyone against it?" Nobody raised their hand. "Actually that's an idea that could give us an edge at Sectionals, a same sex duet. Here's what we'll do we'll put everyone's names in two hats, one for the guys and one for the girls and we will randomly draw names for duet partners." Everyone nodded their heads and mumbled their consent. Sugar's hand went up.

"Mr. Schuester, I don't want to try out for the duet. I'm more of a soloist myself so I would like to take my name out."

"Okay that's fine, it works well actually now we have an even number of girls." He took out a piece of paper and ripped it up and wrote names on the little bits of paper and placed them into two hats. "Okay so we'll do girls first. So Santana, would you like to start us off?" Santana stood up and made her way to the piano. She reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Brittany." She smiled at the blonde who smiled back. She went and took her seat by Brittany and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Okay Rachel?" Rachel walked over to Mr. Schuester and pulled out a name.

"Quinn." She smiled at the other blonde. It was so strange but they had actually become pretty good friends this year. Rachel went back to her seat and Mercedes and Tina were the only ones left so they were partnered together. It went much the same for the guys. Sam was paired with Rory to his very obvious happiness. And by some magic Blaine and Kurt were paired together. The other male pairs were Artie and Puck and Mike and Finn. There were only two more names in the hat and Nick was called up. He walked past Jeff making sure to brush against him and sauntered over to Mr. Schuester. He put his hand in the hat and Jeff prayed that he would not pick his name. He pulled out a piece of paper and opened it. Jeff knew what he was going to say before he even spoke. Nick smirked and looked right into Jeff's eyes.

"Jeff." Jeff dropped his head into his hands. So the other pair by default was Joe and Dave. The warning bell rang shrilly.

"Okay everyone I'll see you all after classes tomorrow for glee." Mr. Schuester grabbed his bag and made his way to the Spanish room. Everyone else stood up and walked out the door and started making their way to their classes. Jeff was the last to stand and Nick just leaned on the piano and watched him. Jeff grabbed his bag and started making his way to the door, hoping that if he kept his eyes straight ahead that Nick would leave him alone, but Jeff did have the worst luck.

"So Jeff, we have to sing a duet."

"Yeah we do."

"Do you want to practice tonight?" Jeff hadn't looked at Nick for the exchange but at Nick's question he couldn't help it.

"You mean…like at one of our houses?"

"Generally that's what people mean when they ask that kind of question, but we can't at my house. We just…we can't." Nick voice caught at the end of his sentence. There was clearly a story there but he didn't want to push.

"I guess we can at my house." Jeff said slowly, he was really unsure about this.

"Great you can ride with me; I'll meet you at your locker after class." Jeff just nodded and then Nick crowded him until his back hit the piano. Nick put his mouth right on Jeff's ear and he could feel the warm skin of Nick's mouth and his breath hitting his ear softly. "I can't wait to hear that voice of yours. I'll see you later Jeff." Nick ran his hand down Jeff's spine and grabbed a handful of Jeff's ass and squeezed. Jeff had to bite his lip so he didn't moan. Nick backed away from Jeff and made his way to the door. He turned and looked at Jeff before he entered the hall. "You have a great ass." He winked and walked out of sight.

**As always I love reviews, they motivate me and help me if I'm having writers block. So leave a review if you can they make me smile :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story has been so amazing that I had to do another chapter as quick as I could. I hope you guys like it and just ugghhh you guys are amazing!**

The day passed much too quickly for Jeff's liking, it would figure that the one day he wants the day to drag on is the day that it chooses to pass faster than ever. All day rumours about the Nick were spreading all around the school. They ranged from Nick being kicked out of reform school to him just getting out of jail for killing a man. They were all ridiculous. The final bell rang but he stayed sitting. Once everyone was gone he slowly packed up his things and grabbed his bag. He slowly exited his chemistry class and made his way to his locker. He was sure that when he turned the corner that Nick would be standing there, leaning on his locker, looking mysterious and oh so sexy. Jeff shook his head, he had to stop thinking like that, he was going to be in close quarters with the brunette shortly and they would be alone. If he kept thinking about how sexy Nick is or anything like that then he was bound to do something stupid. He turned the corner and was pleasantly surprised to see that there was nobody there, not even the jocks with their usual slushies. Jeff walked up to his locker and quickly did the combination and opened the cool metal door. He started to put his textbooks in his bag and was digging for his iPod when he heard a splash behind him. He turned around to see one of the football players with an orange slushy dripping down his head and Nick standing in front of him facing the jock.

"That would have been incredibly rude don't you think?" Nick practically growled at the football lacky.

"What the hell dude? Why are you protecting that loser?"

"He's fucking hot and I might get lucky tonight. But if you dropped that on his head he wouldn't be up for any fun now would he?" The jock gave Nick a disgusted look. Jeff blushed heavily, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. How could Nick say that to a football player? Of all the people he could have said that to, it had to be a football player. He was going to get his ass kicked for sure for spreading the gay.

"Fuck my eyes, they are on fire." He started to rub at his eyes, if Jeff thought he would help him in the future he might have told him that rubbing them makes it worse.

"That's happens when corn syrup gets in your eyes." Jeff said quietly, he was sure that the whining jock probably didn't even hear him but Nick turned slightly and looked at Jeff. Nick's eyes were incredibly expressive and right now they were filled with anger. He turned back to the jock and walked up to him and pushed him into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Nick may be small but he was strong that was for sure.

"Don't ever touch him again, that includes shoving him, tripping him, hitting him, or throwing slushies at him. If I ever see it or hear of it, I will find you. And believe me you don't want me to find you." The jock just nodded and quickly walked away. Jeff was just in shock, why was Nick doing this? He didn't even know him. Nick walked up to Jeff and just stared at him for a minute, what he was looking for Jeff wasn't sure. "Do you have all your things? Can we go now?" Jeff just nodded. Nick reached past Jeff and shut his locker and then grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the parking lot. There were little to no cars left in the lot, Nick pulled Jeff to the far end of the lot towards the faculty parking.

"You parked in the faculty parking lot?"

"Yeah I couldn't have any public school idiots fucking with my ride." They made their way to the faculty lot with Nick still pulling Jeff along and came to stop at a motorcycle.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it's better on gas and I can weave in and out of traffic easier." Jeff stood still; he couldn't get on that death trap, with his luck he would fall off and die.

"I…I am not getting on that thing. I'll die." Nick looked at Jeff and smirked at him.

"Scared Sterling?"

"How do you know my last name?"

"I have my ways."

"To answer your question, no I am not scared I just don't want to fall off this thing and die." Nick laughed.

"You won't fall off and die don't worry, I'm a great driver I won't let anything happen to you babe. But this is our only way to your house so," Nick climbed on the bike and held out the helmet to Jeff. "Hop on Sterling." Jeff bit his lower lip and hesitated before he reached out and took the helmet from Nick's outstretched hand. He placed it on his head and tried to do up the strap but was having a really difficult time with it. Nick huffed and grabbed Jeff's hips pulling him towards him, and then he stood up and swatted Jeff's hands away fitting the strap under his chin and buckling it. Jeff could feel his fingers ghosting across his skin as he fitted the helmet for Jeff. He swallowed nervously.

"Umm what are you going to wear Nick?" Nick just smiled to himself.

"I only have one helmet Sterling and you're wearing it." Nick finished with the helmet strap and softly trailed his fingers down Jeff's neck, making goose bumps rise on his skin. Nick smiled at that.

"But if you crash or something…you could be hurt." Nick just smirked at Jeff.

"While your concern is touching, we will be fine. I am an excellent driver." Jeff stood there biting his lower lip; he really did not want to get on that bike.

"C'mon Sterling live a little." With that said Jeff took a deep breath and climbed onto the back of Nick's motorcycle. "Okay before we get going what's your address? It will be too loud for you to tell me once we're on the road."

"636 Maple Crescent."

"Ooooh you live in a bougey suburban neighbourhood." Jeff blushed, but Nick was too busy getting the kick stand up to see it. Looks like Jeff had some luck. "You might want to hold on." With that said he started up the motorcycle, revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. Jeff had held onto the seat at first but once Nick started driving he immediately wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and hid his face in Nick's back and squeezed his eyes shut. If he wasn't so paralyzed with fear he would have appreciated the hard muscle of Nick's abs under arms, or felt the vibrations on his cheek from Nick laughing at him. But all he could focus on was holding tight to Nick and praying that they didn't die. It took them no more than 10 minutes to get to Jeff's house, but to Jeff it felt more like 20 minutes. And Nick was being such an ass, every time he would take a turn he would turn at the last minute and the bike would tilt close the ground and Jeff would tighten his hold on Nick's waist. Nick pulled into Jeff's drive and turned off his motorcycle but Jeff didn't let go of Nick. "Sterling, we're at your house now…you can let go. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Jeff opened his eyes and seen that they weren't moving then he looked up and seen Nick looking at him, when he met Nick's eyes, Nick grinned wolfishly at him. "You're getting a little handsy for a first date don't you think Sterling?"

"This isn't a date and I'm not being handsy, you drove terribly just so I would get scared." Nick grinned.

"You got me Sterling." Jeff scowled at him and let go of Nick's waist, already missing the warmth of his body. He undid the strap of the helmet by himself this time, placed it on the back just behind his seat and climbed off the motorcycle gingerly and breathed a big sigh of relief when his feet hit cement. But he was still shaken up from the ride and his legs wobbled and fell towards Nick. He expected to hit metal and cement but he just felt warmth and solidness. He looked up and seen he was being held in Nick's arms.

"Careful Sterling, I know I'm swoon worthy but I don't need my duet partner passing out on me." Jeff just scowled at Nick who smiled playfully. Nick had one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other wrapped around his waist and his hand was resting on his hip.

"Your driving really shook me up and my legs couldn't hold me."

"Good thing I'm here to keep you from falling." Nick smiled sweetly at Jeff and Jeff couldn't help but smile softly himself, he had never seen Nick smile so sweetly before. But he could feel Nick sliding his hand down his hip and to his ass. Jeff wasn't sure why he wasn't stopping him he just stood there looking into Nick's shining hazel eyes. His hand stayed on his ass and his other one slowly went over his shoulder and slid down his back and onto the other side of his ass. Nick had both hands on Jeff's ass and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Nick started to lean forward and Jeff closed his eyes, but instead of feeling Nick's lips on his he felt them on his neck. Just soft flutters across his skin, then Nick squeezed his ass in his hands and bit down on his neck gently. Jeff moaned softly. Jeff opened his eyes quickly and then stepped back, almost falling over.

"We uh…we should go inside and uh w-work on our song." Nick just looked at Jeff a little longer and then smirked at him.

"Well then, lead the way Sterling." Jeff just nodded and walked to the front door, Nick following close behind. They walked up the stairs and Jeff started digging through his bags for his house keys. "Wait your parents aren't home?" Jeff pulled out his keys and put the key in the lock, he couldn't look at Nick or he would start stuttering like an idiot.

"Umm no, they work late on Mondays."

"How late?" He whispered in Jeff's ear and slid his fingers down his side. Jeff stopped what he was doing and took a quick breath.

"Around s-seven."

"Perfect." His fingers left Jeff's side and he squeezed Jeff's ass again. Jeff turned around to face Nick but he was pressed up on Jeff's back so when he turned he was pressed up against Jeff's front. He tried not to let it show that it was affecting him slightly.

"Quit it Nick." Nick just smirked at Jeff and brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"I can't help myself, your ass is…delectable." Nick licked his lips, Jeff's eyes following the movement of his tongue. Nick started to lean in and Jeff closed his eyes…and turned the doorknob. Jeff stumbled backwards and Nick's lips met nothing but air.

"So this is my house." Jeff gestured around the entryway, and quickly started walking towards the living room gesturing to rooms as they passed them. "So uh coat closet, kitchen, dining room, parlour, and this is the living room." Nick looked around the room, eyes lingering on the stairs and then glancing over at the flat screen TV mounted on the wall before looking at Jeff.

"Where's your room Sterling?" Jeff just swallowed and fiddled with the strap on his bag.

"Umm upstairs." Nick walked up to Jeff and grabbed his hand.

"Well, lead the way babe."

"I thought we could just work in the living room."

"Well I thought we could," Nick raked his eyes up and down Jeff's body. "Work…in your bedroom." He said placing emphasis on the bed part. "Nobody's here anyway. No matter where we go, we're going to be alone." Jeff knew he had a point, if Nick wanted to make a move on him, being in the living room wouldn't stop him anymore than if they were in his room. But what would he think once he seen it?

"Uhh I don't know if that's the best idea." Nick just smirked.

"I want to see your room Sterling, if you don't show me I'll just find it myself." Jeff's eyes widened. Nick dropped his hand and started walking towards the stairs. Jeff quickly sorted himself out and ran to Nick and blocked him from the stairs.

"Wait Nick…I don't want you to see my room. You'll make fun of me." Jeff said lowly, not daring to look into Nick's eyes. So he missed his eye roll.

"Don't worry about it Sterling, if I don't have anything nice to say…or sexy," Nick winked at him. "I won't say anything at all."

"I uh…I suppose." Nick smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand again and they walked up the stairs together. In no time at all they were in front of Jeff's door. Jeff opened the door and braced himself for Nick's inevitable laughter but instead Nick just walked in the room calmly. Jeff's walls were covered in band posters ranging from classic rock to indie to top 40s and movie posters and your cliché geek posters like _How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse_ and various superhero posters. Nick just looked at them and then perused over his bookshelf. Jeff loved to read so his bookshelf had as many books as he could shove onto it and he still had some piled on his desk and on the floor. He then walked to his desk and looked at the pictures he had lining the shelf and all the work he had strewn across it. Then he walked to his bed and sat down on it, grinning when he seen that Jeff had bedding with Optimus Prime on it saying Stay in School.

"It suits you Sterling." He turned to Jeff. "Well, are we going to get started?" Jeff just nodded and sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, uh I brought my iPod and we can go through the songs and see if there's one we both agree on." Nick grinned wolfishly at Jeff making his stomach squirm.

"Well let's get to it then."

**Reviews=Love **

…**and are loved…a lot**


	3. Chapter 3

So far everything was going great; they were just sitting on Jeff's bed going through different songs on Jeff's iPod. Nick hadn't made any advances on Jeff, other than a few offhanded comments about his ass, but it was bearable. But they were still nowhere near agreeing on a song to sing.

"This is hopeless Sterling; we're never going to agree on a song." Nick grumbled.

"Well if you were willing to be helpful and cooperate with me, then this wouldn't be so difficult." Nick just groaned and fell onto his back on the bed. Nick had taken off his jacket shortly after they started listening to Jeff's iPod and hung it on his bedpost, leaving him only clad in his tight white t-shirt. Nick had his arms stretched above his head making his shirt ride up his stomach exposing a strip of tan skin. Jeff could see his treasure trail leading into his pants and the ridges of his abs.

"Enjoying the show Sterling?" Jeff quickly looked away from Nick's stomach and up to his face. But that wasn't smart either, Nick's arms were still stretched above his head and he had them folded under his head, making his biceps bulge. Jeff had to try not to whimper. He had a thing for muscle, not the gross kind where they were more muscle than man but the kind where it was obvious that they had serious strength, Nick had that and Jeff was practically salivating. Nick chuckled and winked at Jeff when their eyes met. Jeff blushed and looked away. Nick rolled onto his side and looked at Jeff. "Can I ask you something?" Jeff looked back at Nick.

"Sure." Jeff said, turning to face Nick and sitting on his legs.

"You ever have a boyfriend?" Jeff blushed.

"No, of course not." Nick frowned.

"What's that supposed mean, of course not?"

"Well look at me Nick, I'm the biggest geek in school other than Sam but at least he's handsome, and I'm a gay teenager in Ohio. The odds of me finding another gay teenager that I would like to date are slim. And as much as people say smarts are hot, they're really not."

"For a smart kid you sure are stupid." Jeff looked at Nick confused.

"What do you mean?" Nick sighed and sat up and faced Jeff.

"Look you're smart and stuff yeah? Like you probably have a 4.0 am I right?" Jeff nodded. "But you don't see what's right in front of you because you're so focused on your homework and shit. You are fucking hot Sterling, the fact that you're smart isn't a that big a deal and that shy blushing virgin thing you got going on, guys eat that shit up." Jeff blushed again. "See what I mean…hot."

"Nick I just…I don't get it. I mean look at Kurt and Blaine, Kurt is your stereotypical gay whereas Blaine is not except that he dresses like an old man and a preschooler. And Sam and Rory—"

"Who?"

"Other blonde guy who looks all American and the Irish guy."

"Oh…Lucky Charms has the whole blushing virgin thing too." Jeff felt suddenly jealous. So far Nick had only shown any interest in him and hearing him say things about Rory that he found sexy and applying it to Rory made him feel envious. "But continue your rant, your rants are hot too."

"Well anyway Sam just told us recently that he was bisexual and I won't lie I have always found Sam to be incredibly handsome so of course when he said that I was like great I could have a shot but he immediately looked at Rory. I mean I'm happy for them, they deserve each other but I was disappointed. And Dave he's gay but he's seeing some guy from Dalton academy." Nick stiffened.

"Where?"

"Oh uh Dalton Academy it's an all-boys school in Westerville. His name's Sebastian, I met him once. He is uh a little forward, but it was harmless. He only has eyes for Dave I could see it." Nick just nodded but now he looked like he was only half listening. "Yeah but that's why I'm single I guess, I have no sex appeal." Nick's eyes refocused and he looked slightly angry.

"No sex appeal? Are you fucking kidding me? You are so fucking hot and sexy that I have to hold back from throwing you down and fucking you every time I see you. When I first seen you yelling at that Santana chick I almost popped a boner at your angry rant." Nick got up on his knees and shuffled in front of Jeff. He reached up and framed Jeff's face with his hands. "You don't really see what you do to me do you Sterling?" Jeff just shook his head. Nick placed his hands on Jeff's chest and pushed him backwards, his back hitting the mattress and bouncing lightly. Nick then crawled over him and straddled his waist and Jeff unfolded his legs out from under him. "You make me hotter than any guy I've ever laid eyes on, I think that its hot that you wear ties it give me something to pull you around by, your button up shirts are so tight that they're pulled across your chest, arms and waist showing everyone that you're all man, and your glasses…they're nerdy sexy. Don't even get me started on these fucking jeans you wear, they are basically a showcase for your ass. You are sexy…you're sexy to me." Jeff gasped. He knew that Nick found him attractive but he didn't know what exactly he found attractive about him. "Not to mention this blonde fringe you got going on here. Gives me something to pull on." Nick leaned down but Jeff turned his head at the last second and Nick kissed his cheek. Nick pulled back up and looked Jeff in the eyes. "Too soon?"

"Uh it's just well, I don't even know you Nick, I just met you today and I don't think we should…kiss…quite so early in our…friendship?"

"Do you just want to be friends Sterling? Is that all you really want us to be?"

"I uh think you are kind of nice, you are protective which is nice, so I think we could be friends you know?" Nick just smirked and shook his head.

"Not what I meant Sterling. Don't you want any benefits with this friendship?" Jeff frowned at Nick, confused.

"What do you mean benefits…?" Jeff thought about it, what did he mean by benefits? Wouldn't being friends have enough benefits? Wasn't the friendship the benefits? How could you be friends with more benefits…? Jeff's eyes widened when he got it. "Nick! You are unbelievable."

"Oh I know I am babe but the question is do you want to find out how unbelievable I really am?" Jeff just stared at Nick incredulously.

"Nick!"

"Does that mean I'm getting lucky tonight?"

"What? No!"

"Hmm pity. I just want to be in that fine ass of yours Sterling. You have the sweetest ass I have ever seen. And such delicious looking lips just let me have one taste. Just one." Nick whisper and leaned down again but this time Jeff didn't turn his head and let Nick press his lips to his own. Jeff didn't know what to do at first; he had never been kissed before now. Nick pulled back and looked at Jeff quizzically. "Too much? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I mean…uh…I have never…kissed a boy before…or a girl for that matter." Nick just smirked that devilishly handsome smirk at him.

"Well looks like it's your lucky day babe. Just relax and follow my lead." Nick leaned down again and pressed his lips onto Jeff's again, applying slightly more pressure and caressing Jeff's lips with his own. Jeff just wasn't sure what to do, so he just kept his mouth closed and gently puckered his lips. Nick smiled and applied more pressure, trying to coax Jeff's lips to move against his own. "I said follow my lead Sterling." He chuckled against Jeff's mouth. This time Nick licked at the seam of Jeff's lips asking for entrance into Jeff's mouth. Jeff gingerly opened his mouth and let Nick's tongue slither in, when his tongue curled around Jeff's he whimpered into Nick's mouth. Nick's tongue licked at the roof of his mouth and curled around Jeff's tongue and slid against his tongue and palette. Jeff couldn't hold back his moan. Nick smiled against his mouth and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. Jeff started to move his tongue against Nick's and slide it into Nick's mouth and licking at the back of his teeth. Nick let out a moan of his own. He pulled back when air became necessary but he didn't keep his lips off Jeff for long. He leaned back down and sealed his lips on Jeff's neck. That was a whole new level of hot. Nick just started with little butterfly kisses then gradually progressed to light kisses sucking the skin of Jeff's neck into his mouth. Jeff bit his lip hard to keeping from making any noises that would embarrass him, and his toes curled into his comforter. Jeff threaded his fingers through Nick's hair, scraping his nails on his scalp. Nick groaned against Jeff's neck. Nick then sucked his flesh into his mouth again but he didn't stop this time. He kept sucking and sucking and Jeff was sure that he would have a rather large dark red hickey on his neck when he was done. Jeff couldn't stop the whimpers and keens from leaving his lips, his toes curled and he writhed under Nick. He had never felt anything quite like what Nick was doing to him; it was the sweetest pain, and the roughest pleasure. Nick stopped sucking on Jeff's neck and licked at the mark now blemishing his pale skin. When Jeff could think clearly again he felt something hard nudging his hip and quickly realized that Nick was hard, and come to think of it so was he. Oh God. Jeff sat up and carefully wiggled out from under Nick and crawled backwards until his back hit the headboard.

"Nick we have…stop and slow down. This is all moving really really fast and I don't know what I think about it and I'm scared and I just…I need a minute here." Nick just nodded his head, frowning. Nick didn't speak for the entire time that Jeff just sat back, closed his eyes and got his breathing under control which he didn't realize was really ragged. He slowly opened his eyes and Nick was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What scared you?"

"What?"

"What about what happened had scared you?"

"N-nothing specific had happened; just the whole thing kind of scares me. You kind of scare me." Nick just raised his eyebrow.

"I scare you?" Jeff nodded.

"The whole badboy thing and the fact that I am feeling things that I have never felt, I'm doing things that I've never done. You are bringing something out of me that scares me." Nick crawled towards Jeff.

"Those are called hormones Sterling, everyone has them." Jeff frowned.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I have no idea what you meant other than the fact that you're the biggest tease I have ever met."

"I am not a tease!"

"My dick would beg to differ." Jeff blushed a heavy red.

"You are so crude Nick, it's not necessary for you to talk like that to me all the time."

"You are such a fucking drama queen Sterling. Would it kill you to have some fun?" Jeff pushed on Nick's chest but he barely budged.

"You are an ass Nick." Nick just smirked.

"Oh I know I am Sterling, but you know what, sometimes it's necessary to survive." Nick stood up and grabbed his leather jacket off the bedpost and walked towards the door. "Screw the song pick whatever you want and tell me what the name is. I'll just Google the lyrics and learn it by myself."

"Nick?" Jeff said in a small voice making Nick stop with his hand on the doorknob.

"What?"

"Stay. Please." Nick sighed and let go the doorknob and then turned to face Jeff but he stayed by the door. "I'm sorry Nick; I shouldn't have called you an ass." Jeff couldn't look Nick in the eyes, he felt terrible he never called anyone names. He guessed it was probably because Nick did something to him. He felt like his skin was on fire when he touched him, he felt incredibly aware of Nick's every movements and he was being impulsive. Jeff had never been so impulsive in his entire life; he always thought anything that he might do through thoroughly before making any kind of decision. But when he was with Nick he just did things before he thought about them. Like letting Nick feel him up at the door or letting Nick kiss him, he just…did it.

"Sterling it's okay alright? Don't worry about it, I'm a big boy, both literally and figuratively, and it takes more than one offhanded comment to do any damage." Jeff looked up and when their eyes met Nick winked at him making Jeff smile and blush. "There's my little blushing virgin." Jeff's flush spread from his cheeks and spread down his neck and disappeared into his collar. "Fuck what I would give to follow that with my tongue." Nick licked his lips and stared at Jeff's neck.

"Nick quit it." Nick just looked up at Jeff and smirked.

"I can't help myself babe, you are just delectable."

"Nick we have to find a song still, so let's put the brakes on and focus on finding a song for our duet." Nick pouted, when did a pout become sexy? Oh right it was Nick.

"Can't we just make out a little more?"

"No Nick and I don't think we should do that anymore, I don't know what you want and I really don't want to do that kind of stuff just for the sake of doing them. I want to do those things with my boyfriend, with somebody who cares about me." Nick just frowned and then schooled his expression into one of calm collectedness.

"Well let's find a song then Sterling."

**A/N: Another chapter in one day, I am on a roll with this updating. And I just want to say that I haven't given up on my other story I'm just trying to figure out a few plot points and it will be up as soon as I can get it finished. But I am floored by the response to this story and I'm glad that so many people like it and I just can't believe the favourites and the alerts it's received and I am just speechless. But I'll stop talking now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review just so I know what you guys think of the story and it's no secret that I love your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff was lying in his bed trying desperately to get his mind to shut up and let him sleep but so far he wasn't having very much luck. He sighed and rolled onto his side. Stupid Nick and his stupid handsome face and his stupid mouth and his stupid stupid voice. Nick had left his house just before 7, Jeff figured that Nick didn't do the whole meet the parents thing even though they were just…friends? Acquaintances? Friends with benefits? Whatever they were it wasn't enough to warrant a meeting of Jeff's parents. It surprised Jeff but they finally were able to decide on a song, it took them another 45 minutes of flipping through Jeff's iPod but they had decided on one. The rest of the time that Nick was at Jeff's he didn't make any more passes at Jeff other than the usual innuendos and crude comments that he made. What was weirder than the fact that Nick didn't try to kiss him or anything again was that he was disappointed that Nick didn't try to. It was ridiculous, why would he be upset that Nick did what he asked, actually did Jeff a kindness by laying off the come ons? Maybe because now he knew that Nick was only interested in Jeff if sex was a possibility, but he couldn't just have casual sex with Nick. He was serious when he said that he wanted to do physical stuff with a boy who loved him and who he loved. He was trying to subtly tell Nick that if they were together that he would do those things with him; he wanted Nick to ask him to be his boyfriend. It was too late to deny it now, he definitely liked Nick. He liked his crudeness because he knew when directed at him it was Nick's way of complimenting Jeff, his way of letting Jeff know that he was desirable. He liked how he got protective of Jeff even though he tried to cover it up by saying he did it to get in Jeff's pants. He liked Nick's leather jacket, God he just liked Nick. He didn't care that he had a reputation already at McKinley or that everyone would disapprove of them because of how Nick rubs people the wrong way, he just wanted Nick. He wanted him bad, and that terrified Jeff. He had never felt quite so strongly about another boy. He's had crushes before but he never thought about what he would like them to do to him or how he wants to see them naked..on top of him…holding him down. Jeff shook his head and buried his face in his pillow and winced when the fabric rubbed against the hickey on his neck. Jeff rolled onto his back and reached up and touched the mark that Nick had left on his neck. Curious he pushed on it slightly making him hiss through his teeth. He liked the dull throb that followed, and he liked that Nick had given him a mark. He liked that Nick's mouth had been on his neck and sucked his pale flesh into his mouth. He just liked Nick, but he probably scared him off. Why did he have to say that he wanted to have a boyfriend? Sure it was true but now he probably freaked him out and whatever they had was probably gone. Why would Nick want to be with Jeff anyway? Jeff was the biggest of geeks and he dressed like it too and Nick was handsome and dreamy and sexy and totally out of Jeff's league. Jeff sighed, all he had to do was sing the duet with Nick, they probably wouldn't win so he didn't have to worry about having to sing again with him, and Nick would probably forget about him and find a cute guy that was more in his league and Jeff could continue his as he had been. Jeff rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes counting every time his neck throbbed until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

O.O.O

Jeff woke up to his alarm ringing loudly beside him. He reached over without opening his eyes and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He really did not want to go to school today, going to school meant seeing Nick and seeing Nick meant that he would have to face the reality that he couldn't have him. It was his fault that he didn't have him but he just couldn't do casual sex or anything like that, it just couldn't be done. He alarm went off again, Jeff groaned and sat up and turned off the alarm. He stood and walked into his bathroom. He showered quickly and picked out a black short sleeved button up and a red tie and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror and noticed that the hickey on his neck was completely visible sitting just above his collar. He groaned realizing that he had to go to class with a giant lovebite on his neck and he would have to answer any questions that the glee club would probably ask him. He sighed and then quickly styled his hair before walking back into his room and grabbing his glasses off his nightstand and placing them on his face. On his way down the stairs his phone chimed in his bag. He fished it out and read his just received text message.

_Jeff, I'm on my way to your house. BE READY. –Sam_

_I am ready. –Jeff_

Jeff put his phone back in his bag and walked into the kitchen, his mother was standing at the stove flipping eggs.

"Hi mom." She turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning hun, do you want some eggs and toast?"

"I don't have any time, Sam's on his way." She turned to face him fully and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jeffrey Sterling you will eat something otherwise I will smack you upside the head." Jeff laughed

"Fine mom, I will have toast but that's it. That's all I have time for." He quickly threw two slices of toast in the toaster and then grabbed the peanut butter out of the pantry. His toast popped up just as he opened the jar. He quickly spread peanut butter on both slices and shoved them in his mouth just as Sam honked his horn. He grabbed his bag off the floor and ran to the door. "eye om, I uv oooo." She just chuckled.

"I uv ooo, too sweetie." Jeff opened the door and shut it behind him before he ran to Sam's car. Jeff was surprised to see Rory sitting in the front seat. Jeff opened the backseat door and slid inside the car.

"Morning guys."

"Mornin' Jeff." Sam said as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of Jeff's driveway.

"Top of the Mornin'." Rory smiled cheekily.

"Do you do that just to be cliché?"

"Maybe, it's fun sometimes seein' yer faces when I say the stereotypical irish sayin's." Jeff just shook his head and laughed and Sam looked over at Rory with a fond smile and heart eyes. It was disgustingly sweet.

"So how was your night Jeff?" Jeff paled. Should he tell them?

"Uh it was fine I suppose, uh…Nick…came over and we worked on our song." Sam nodded his head but then stopped and thought a minute before catching Jeff's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Wait yesterday was Monday; your parents work late on Mondays. What were you thinking agreeing to that Jeff? What if he tried something?"

"I think he already did Sammy, Jeff's got a love bite on his neck there." Jeff blushed and brought his hand up to his neck.

"WHAT? You let him give you a hickey?" Sam turned to look at him but quickly turned back around to watch the road.

"Yeah maybe I did, so what?" Jeff crossed his arms petulantly.

"So what? Jeff you let him molest you, I thought you were smarter than that. Was it because he showed some interest in you? Did you really let him get that far on some sexually charged comments that were probably used just to get with you?" They pulled into the parking lot and as soon as the car stopped Jeff got out of the car and started walking towards the front doors. "Jeff!" Jeff turned around.

"Don't Sam, just don't. You want to know why I let him do this?" He pointed to his neck. "Because I wanted him to, because he made me feel special and it felt a hell of a lot good too. Sure he's not the sweetest guy in the world but he can be to me when he wants to. And sure he doesn't like me like I like him but it felt like he did. And yes Sam I do like him sue me but don't question my judgment, we're friends and I care about you but don't treat me like a child or your baby sister that needs her virtue protected because I don't and I'm not." Jeff turned and started walking towards the doors again.

"What happened to you Jeff? You would never say anything like that before and you never got so mad. You've been acting different ever since Duval got here." Jeff stopped but didn't turn.

"I'm finally standing up for myself and saying what I think Sam, Nick doesn't have anything to do with that." He resumed his walking and entered the school making his way quickly to the choir room, completely missing someone climbing off their motorcycle in the staff parking lot. And completely missing how they had heard the whole thing.

O.O.O

This had to be the worst day of Jeff's entire school career and that was saying something; he was locked in a deserted girls bathroom once for 4 hours. The day started bad and just continued to descend into worse. After his fight with Sam he walked into the school and quickly made his way to the choir room, he wanted some time alone. Soon people started to trickle in not paying much attention to him but that was normal, they were friends but they weren't best friends. Kurt and Blaine came in and sat beside Jeff like it was just any other normal day but when Sam and Rory walked in, they took one look at Jeff then looked at each other and went in sat the other end of the row. Everyone stopped and looked at them and then at Jeff then back to them, it was strange that they weren't sitting together, Sam and Jeff were best friends. Then Nick walked in, he looked even better than yesterday. He was still wearing his brown leather jacket but he was wearing a tight navy blue V-neck that stretched across his chest and stomach, you could see the ridges of Nick's abs pressing against the fabric. His hair was damp and free and Jeff had never wanted to run his hands through someone's hair more. Jeff also wanted to run out of the room, he didn't honestly think that Nick would show up today. Jeff wasn't sure why he thought that but he did and now he wasn't sure what to do. Nick walked towards Jeff, more like sauntered and walked up to his seat behind him. Nick smirked and Jeff swore that he felt Nick ghost his fingers across the mark on his neck. Mr. Schuester came in and talked quickly about Sectionals and reminded them about glee after school and then dismissed them, Jeff could feel Nick's eyes on him the entire time. Jeff was the first one up and out the door. He walked towards his locker but as he turned the corner he seen Azimio walking down the hall in his direction. Jeff was tall and had platinum blonde hair, it was a like a beacon. Why he was invisible with hair like that he didn't know, only the jocks seemed to notice him. He quickly turned around and took a less populated side hallway and went all the way around to his locker. He stopped and looked around the corner carefully and didn't go to his locker until the coast was clear. He opened it quickly and put away his books that he didn't need and kept his books for his first period calc class. He didn't hear him walk up behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't sweet," Nick pressed his entire front along Jeff's back and place both his hand on top of Jeff's chest and slid them down his chest to his stomach and stopped them right at the waistband of his jeans. "Little," He then dragged his hands to hips and slid them up to his waist and back down to his hips. "Innocent," He whispered into Jeff's ear, his lips caressing his skin and warm breath fanning across his neck. He then took his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on the warm flesh. He removed his mouth and put his lips to Jeff's ear again. "Jeff." He removed his hands from Jeff's hips and put them on his ass and squeezed then attached his mouth to the hickey on his neck. He licked at the mark and gently kneaded Jeff's ass in his hands. Jeff's head fell back onto Nick's shoulder, closed his eyes and reached up and threaded his fingers in Nick's slightly damp hair. Nick started to place gentle kisses up and down his neck and then quickly spun Jeff around and pressed him into the lockers, making sure to press as much of their bodies together as physically possible. Jeff felt Nick's hardness on his hip and he was sure that Nick could feel his. How could he do this to Jeff so easily, make Jeff so overcome with arousal with just a few words and carefully placed touches? Jeff pulled his lower lip into his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping. "You are so fucking sexy Sterling; I can barely control myself around you. C'mon babe, I know you want it, I know you want me." Jeff closed his eyes, he wouldn't give in, he couldn't give in to Nick no matter how much he wants him. "I would be so good to you, make you feel things you couldn't imagine, make you come undone so thoroughly that you won't be able to remember your name. I know you want it, I know you crave it, crave me." Jeff was losing it, there was just something about Nick's voice, it was deep and rumbling and he was practically growling the words into Jeff's ear. He didn't want to fight it anymore he wanted to let Nick take him, let Nick have his wicked way with him. He wanted to do something spontaneous and not at all like him. Nick must have known that he was winning and needed that little extra push because he slowly and strongly grinded his hips against Jeff, pulling Jeff's hips forward with his hands on his ass and letting their hard lengths rub together through the denim. "That's it Jeff just give in." He removed one hand and placed it on the lockers by Jeff's neck.

"Nick…" Jeff breathed softly. Just as he was about to kiss Nick and give in, Sam's words from earlier rang in his head. _Jeff you let him molest you, I thought you were smarter than that. Was it because he showed some interest in you? Did you really let him get that far on some sexually charged comments that were probably used just to get with you?_ Jeff opened his eyes and pushed Nick back just enough to squeeze through the gap under Nick's arm. He shut his locker with a slam and placed his bag in front of his groin.

"I have to go; I'm going to be late." He started walking down the hallway.

"Sterling—"

"I'll see you in glee." He said over his shoulder and quickly walked down the hall. Just as he turned the corner he was met with a cold wall of ice and corn syrup.

**A/N: Well…I have no idea where this came from but I hope you guys like it and again would just like to say that I am amazed at the response that this story has gotten and I love each and every one of you and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it. So review if you can, I love your guys' reviews and to those who review every chapter I love it and I feel loved and you make me smile every time I see your names :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was like having a thousand ice cold needles hitting your face and then they melted into a sticky syrup as they hit your skin and dripped down your neck and chest. Jeff knew better than to wipe at his eyes so he stood there with his eyes squeezed shut as his tormentor laughed at him.

"You didn't think I would see you did ya fairy boy? Well your faggy hair gave you away loser." Jeff was crying in part because of the dye stinging his eyes but also because of Azimio's taunting. Jeff wasn't strong like Kurt; he couldn't take the tormenting and the bullying in stride like he did. He was too soft to do that. Jeff could hear Azimio's laughing fading away until it was silent.

Jeff made his way blindly to the nearest girl's washroom; it was a good thing that he brought a spare shirt and tie this morning. He shuffled to the sink, removed his glasses and started to wash the sticky syrup from his face. When his face was free of any slushie he opened his eyes slowly. His skin had a faded blue tint to it from the dye and his eyes were slightly red.

He gingerly removed his tie and tried to soak up the slushie from it like Kurt had showed him. He would have to take it to the dry cleaners, hopefully they could salvage it. He unbuttoned his shirt and soaked it under the tab. He grabbed a handful of paper towels, wet them and proceeded to wipe off the syrup from his neck, chest and stomach. He scrunched up his nose, he felt gross.

After he got the majority of the sticky corn syrup off his body he stuck his head under the tab and rinsed it out of his hair as best he could, he did have Phys. Ed today during second period, so he could shower then. He would be more able to get it all off when he showered. He would just have to be a little uncomfortable till then.

He dried his hair with some paper towels, noticing that it looked slightly blue, and pulled out a dark navy blue button up out of his bag and a black skinny tie. He threaded his arms through the sleeves and hastily buttoned it up and popped his collar so he could put on his tie. He looked down at his wrist watch and realized that he was late for class. He pulled the tie over his head and tightened it and smoothed down his collar. He grabbed his shirt out of the sink and wrung it out before placing it in a plastic bag and shoving it into his bag. He picked it up off the floor and ran out of the girls room and down the hall to his calculus class.

When he walked in the door everyone looked up at him, it was odd that he was late when he never ran late to class, even if he was slushied. Which was obvious that he had been, his neck had splotches of blue all over it but it did hide the hickey that Nick gave him so, small victories.

"Mr. Sterling you're late, please take your seat." Jeff just nodded and went to his desk. Nobody cared that he had a blue raspberry slushie thrown in his face or that his tie was probably ruined. Nobody cared about him. That might have been a little dramatic, his parents loved him and accepted him and Kurt and Blaine loved him, and in his own way Sam loved him. Jeff liked to believe that maybe Nick loved him in one way or another but it was doubtful.

His class passed quickly and the bell rang. He gathered his things quickly and was out the door before anyone else. He had to be in the locker room first, the class had made it clear that the gay loser could not be present while they were changing. He made his way to the locker room and shed his clothes quickly and pulled his uniform shorts up his legs and grabbed his shirt out of his bag.

"Damn." Jeff turned quickly and seen Nick leaning on the lockers raking his eyes up Jeff's body shamelessly. Jeff blushed and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. "So that's what you're hiding under those ties, fuck Sterling." Jeff just blushed and threw his clothes in his bag, grabbed his tie off the bench and started walking to the door shoving it in his bag. "That's a different tie than the one you were wearing this morning." Jeff stopped.

"What?"

"Your tie, you were wearing a red one this morning." He frowned and stared at Jeff, noticing that something was off about him. "Are you cold? Your skin is blue…so is your hair. Your hair wasn't blue earlier." Jeff was surprised and a little touched that Nick noticed what color his tie was and that he looked different than he last saw him. It was like he was concerned for Jeff.

"No it wasn't I had a run in with a jock and a blue raspberry slushie on my way to class." Nick frowned again.

"Wait…people throw slushies at you?" Jeff just nodded. "What the fuck, why?" Jeff just laughed humourlessly.

"Nick I am the school geek and I'm gay and I'm in glee club, any one of those things warrants a slushie being thrown at me but since all three are true it happens to me more than most." Nick looked furious, anger was radiating off his in waves.

"Who. Did. It?" Jeff's eyes widened.

"What does it matter?"

"Just fucking tell me Sterling!" Jeff jumped at Nick's loud voice.

"Azimio Adams." Nick turned and made to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff called after him.

"Don't worry babe I'll be back I just forgot to do something." And with that Nick strode out the door leaving Jeff alone in the locker room. He just stood there confused as to what just happened, but when people started to walk through the door giving him looks he realized that they wanted him to leave so he did.

He walked into this gym and sat in the bleachers as he waited for everyone to show up. Slowly everyone walked in, ignoring Jeff until Nick walked in and sat right beside him. He didn't say anything he just sneered at anyone that looked their way.

Coach Bieste walked in with a mesh bag full of dodge balls, this would not end well.

"Alright boys listen up; today we're going to play dodgeball." The jocks high fived and Jeff rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be dodgeball."RULES. You must hit below the neck and don't try to purposely hit anyone in the face." She looked at the jocks. She split up everyone into two teams making Nick and Jeff on the same team. She threw the balls into the middle of the gym and blew her whistle.

When playing dodgeball the best thing to do was stay in the back which is what Jeff always did. Everyone was scrambling around throwing dodge balls at one another while he just kind of ran around and dodged balls, that's the whole point of the game right?

Time was dwindling down and soon enough they would have to hit the showers, Jeff would of course have to wait until everyone left the locker room as he wasn't welcome and if he did come in well it would just make his day a lot more painful. Jeff wasn't paying attention he was too busy thinking about the fastest way to get to English from his locker after he showered and he looked up just in time to see a dodgeball flying towards his face. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable blow but instead he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him away quickly. He heard the ball whiz past his ear.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole? You almost hit him in the face you dick!" Jeff opened his eyes and he was being held tightly to Nick's body as he yelled at the football player responsible.

"It was an accident man; I didn't mean to almost hit him in the face." Nick sneered at the jock. He let go of Jeff and walked over to the jock and grabbed him by the collar.

"I saw what you did; I saw that disgusting self-satisfied smirk on your face after you threw it. Fuck with Sterling again and I will end you." He roughly shoved him as Bieste blew her whistle.

"Duval, calm down. Hit the showers." Nick turned and walked to the locker room. Coach looked at Jeff. "Sterling, go make sure he's alright? I have a few words I would like to say to the rest of these guys." Jeff just nodded and quickly followed after Nick. When he walked into the locker room Nick was standing in the middle of room with his back to Jeff.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Nick turned and faced Jeff; he still looked angry but not quite as much. His eyes had softened when he turned and seen Jeff, before quickly masking it with a smirk.

"I'm fine Sterling."

"Oh okay well thank you…for what you did. I would have been even later to class if I had a bloody nose to take care of." Nick frowned.

"Even more late? Why are you going to be late at all?" Jeff looked at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well I have to shower last because the guys don't like it when I'm in the room at the same time as them, and I have to shower. I still feel kind of sticky."

"What the fuck, that's fucking bullshit Sterling! You should be able to shower in here with everyone else. Fuck that you are showering and you're not going to be late for class. Go now go get in that fucking shower and get that fucking corn syrup off your sexy body, don't worry about everyone else I'll take care of it." Nick walked past Jeff probably to talk to everyone else and tell them what was going to happen.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Nick stopped but didn't turn.

"What do you mean?"

"Being nice to me. I thought you only stood up for me that one time to try and get me to sleep with you when you came over to my house." Jeff heard Nick sigh.

"Look Sterling I can't explain anything without sounding like a dick so I'm not going to try but just know that nobody will bother you as long as I'm around."

"But why?"

"Just because okay? Stop asking questions and take your shower." Nick walked to the door and out to the hallway. Jeff sighed. Fuck everything was so confusing. He didn't understand Nick. Why couldn't he just say if he liked him or not?

Jeff turned and grabbed his towel out of his bag, stripped down and walked into the showers. He took the stall at the very end and turned the faucet until it was just a touch less than too hot. He walked under the spray and proceeded to wash the remaining bits of the slushie from his body and his hair. Just as he was rinsing the conditioner from his hair he heard the locker room door hit the wall and a crowd of male voices. He finished up quickly and wrapped his towel around his waist before walking into the room making sure to keep his eyes on the ground.

The room went silent as he walked out.

Jeff quickly grabbed his bag and went to a different bench between the rows of lockers that didn't have anybody congregating by it. He just wanted to get dressed without anybody looking at him like he was the plague.

He slipped his boxer briefs on under his towel before he removed it from his waist. Next were his jeans that he was pulling up his thighs when Nick walked around the corner and sat on the bench. Jeff froze.

"Please don't stop on my behalf." Jeff blushed and quickly pulled up his pants fastened the button, pulled up the zipper and did up his belt buckle and then grabbed his button up.

"Is there something you wanted Nick?" Jeff said as he pulled his shirt on his shoulders and started to hastily button it up.

"Other than you? No." There he goes again, making it sound like he wants to be with Jeff but he doesn't. And Jeff knows that, Nick just wants his body…for sex.

"In that case I'm going to leave then." Jeff picked his bag up off the bench and quickly pulled his tie over his head and fixed it as he walked towards the door.

"Just so you know Sterling, I'm not giving up. You're too sexy to let slip through my fingers."

"Just so you know Duval, your games are getting tiring and emotionally grating. Please just…just stop." Jeff pushed open the door and made his way to his locker, missing Nick's response.

"I don't think I can."

**A/N: Whoa two updates in one day, I am on a roll. But aside from that I hope everyone liked the chapter and leave a review if you can, I love me some feedback. As always reviews are like warm hugs on cold days (and I love me some hugs) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics _are Nick's thoughts.

As Jeff walked out the door, Nick stayed seated on the bench and dropped his head into his hands pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

_Fuck I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. _

_I have never been the boyfriend type, well not in a very long time anyway. But Sterling just…he just fucking does something to me, he makes me want to feel again and that's dangerous. And he knows people who know other people from my past, and I will be damned if he finds out about it. I will kill that fucking Karofsky and his Dalton boy toy before they tell Sterling anything about me or what happened. _

_Fuck everything was supposed to be easier coming to this stupid ass public school; everything was supposed to be problem free. _

_But of course I had fall for Jeff Sterling the first day I fucking get here. Yeah I have a thing for Sterling alright, fucking sue me. But he doesn't understand or know I guess. When I seen him that first day when he was yelling and bitching at Lopez I was just really turned on and I wanted that ass, it's a pretty spectacular ass, but then we had to find a fucking song to sing and he is just…different. _

_Quickly it became less about getting in them tight ass jeans and more about kissing that frown away, showing him that he was cared about, and then getting in those tight ass jeans. I have no clue why this is so fucking complicated, I like him, I know he likes me. I heard him scream it at that big blonde idiot who I still have to find and beat the shit out for making me look bad and hurting Sterling's feelings. _

_This school is so fucking cliché, beat up the geeks, beat up the gay kids, beat up the loser glee club kids, it makes me sick._

_What's worse is Sterling's all three and gets the majority of the beatings. Nobody but the dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks football players notice him and that's because he is the epitome of what they come to school for. And that pisses me off; as long as I'm here I will not let anyone mess with him, since his so called friends don't seem to give a fuck. _

_They only care about what he does not what anybody else does to him, no fuck that. I want to beat the shit out of that club too; I don't care about them I only joined so I could get closer to Sterling. But I won't because I know he would hate me for it and I can't have him hating me, not now._

_I need to show him that I'm serious about him, he knows I'm serious about getting him in my bed but he needs to know I'm serious about also maybe…cuddling before and after the mind blowing sex. Maybe even holding hands in the hallways, at least then everyone would know to back the fuck off or shit will go down. _

_He needs to know that I want him to be my boyfriend._

Nick smiled to himself and made his way out of the locker room, stopping at the door to glare at the remaining people in the locker room. He waited until they all were looking at him, some with fear, some just looking right pissed off.

"Remember what I said about Sterling." One remaining football player, not the one that tried to bludgeon Jeff's face, stood up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And if we don't let Sterling shower and change at the same time as us, then what Duval? What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Nick just smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"Do you really want to find out asshole?" The jock flushed red and started walking towards Nick. Nick just pushed off the door frame and mumbled under his breath. "They never learn."

"Try me Duval, what can you do? You're a friggin' elf." Nick just raised his elbows and rolled his sleeves up.

"Oh good job, you insulted me." Nick said is a higher voice and reached up to pinch his cheek and the jock flushed and slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off Duval." Nick just raised his eyebrows again.

"Alright let's get this over with." The jock frowned.

"Get what over with?" Nick just rolled his eyes.

"My god you are the biggest fucking idiot I have ever met, I believe you said that you said my elf-like stature would not be able to handle you in a fight so let's do it. I will even let you get the first shot." Nick backed up a little. "C'mon I don't have all day; I have to get to English before tomorrow."

The jock just stood there and stared at Nick.

"Uh…look Duval…" Nick just laughed.

"Aww are we having some performance issues, you know they have pills for that." Some of the guys in the locker room snickered but shut up as soon as Nick looked at them. "So that's it, you thought you could intimidate me because you're fatter than me?" The jock flushed again.

"Fuck off Duval!" Nick smiled and punched him in his kidney making him double over. Nick held him up and whispered in his ear.

"Leave Jeff Sterling alone or I will do so much more than punch you in your fat gut you dick. Does is bother you that a gay guy has his hand just inches away from your dick?" The jock recoiled back and fell on his ass. Nick laughed. "Don't worry big guy, you're not my type. I like em tall, blonde and with huge asses."

With that Nick turned and walked to the door making sure to yell over his shoulder.

"Leave Sterling the fuck alone, or I will fucking end you." Then he walked out into the hall.

_Fuck these public school assholes disgust me. I just wish I could beat the shit out of every last one of them, how does Sterling put up with it? He must have been dealing with this for years and he probably didn't have anybody looking out for him then if he didn't have anybody now._

_Now I have to go and sit in fucking AP English while Sterling is god knows where getting picked on and bothered and fuck this just makes my blood boil and not in the sexy way._

_Maybe I can just casually stroll by his locker, he might still be there. But he can't see me because he told me to stay away. And until I figure out how to let him know that I like him now, I have to respect his wishes otherwise he will just distance from me more. Fuck this is fucking complicated._

Nick walked towards the hallway where Jeff's locker was and carefully peaked around the corner.

_Fuck yes he's still there, god his ass his amazing. What the hell are Frodo and the porcelain doll doing there?_

"Jeff what happened with Sam?" Kurt said with his hand entwined with Blaine's.

"No offense Kurt but it's not really any of your business and I don't want to talk about it." Jeff said still facing his locker.

"Jeff we just want to help."

"Then leave it alone Kurt, if you just drop it that will make me happy." Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand.

"Let's go to class Kurt, he said he doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just leave it be." Kurt turned and frowned at him.

"Blaine no, Jeff I just don't want to see you two fight. We're all friends here and Sam is like your best-" Jeff turned quickly with an angry frown.

"Do you want to know what happened Kurt! He told me that Nick was using me, that I was being weak and giving in to his advances because he showed some interest. He basically said that while Nick finds me slightly attractive that he could never like somebody like me. He said I've changed. What kind of friend says that to another friend? He's being a dick and I refuse to speak with him until he apologizes and I am not talking about this again."

Jeff slammed his locker door and left quickly walking down the hall.

"Kurt you shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" Nick strode out from around the corner.

"What he means princess is that you should keep your gossipy nose out of other people's business. Now I'm going to be nice and not kick your ass for making Sterling upset because you're his friend or so you say. But don't you even fucking dare tell this your gal pals. Just don't." Nick turned around and started to make his way to the English room.

_Sterling has really annoying really shitty friends, how could nobody notice that his shirt and tie were different or that his skin and hair had a strange blue tint to it? The second I seen him with a black tie I knew something must have happened._

_I really need to figure out how to let Sterling know I want him, as like…my boyfriend. Huh that wasn't so hard to admit anymore but I don't know how to tell him. I'm so fucking bad with words he'll probably take it in a bad way which is really the opposite of what I want. Fuck how do people let people know shit that doesn't involve saying it outright._

Santana sidled up to Nick.

"So Danny Zuko,you're digging on Jeff huh?" Nick looked at her incredulously.

"What the fuck you going on about Lopez?" She just smiled deviously.

"You like Jeff; I can see it every time you look at his nerdy little ass."

"His ass is amazing!" She just laughed to herself.

"Look I'll let you in on a little secret, I've been in your shoes, I know what it's like to pine over somebody who has no idea that you're in love with them." Nick's narrowed his eyes at Santana.

"I don't love Sterling."

"Maybe not right now but trust me as time passes you will just fall more and more everyday believe me. But like I was saying, I know what it's like. And how they think it's impossible for you to ever really like them or just don't notice it. And how you want to tell them every single time you see them but you know that you suck with words and it will do more harm than good. So I'm going to help you." Nick gave Santana a hesitant look.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I like you, I like that you are watching out for him and he doesn't even know it yet. I heard what Sam said to him, which was low. Jeff's fragile, after 3 years of this it's wearing down on him and I can see it tearing away at him. He can't handle it for much longer, he's going to break. He needs somebody like you to protect him and be strong for him. And he needs to get laid, that poor boy needs it more than air." Nick laughed.

"I like you; you seem to really care for him." Santana smiled fondly.

"He reminds me of Brittany. They're both so naïve and easily hurt and they need people like us to take care of them, they need someone to be able to stand up for them because they can't stand up for themselves. I always keep an eye on Jeff, the football team knows not to mess with me but sometimes I'm not there to always see it."

"Thanks Lopez, I got it from here though."

"Don't I know it, I seen Azimio this morning. He looked scared out of his wits and was sporting a very pretty black eye." Nick just smiled.

"Let's just say he knows not to mess with my man anymore and that he's scared of the dark." She turned and looked at Nick with a grin on her face.

"You didn't!" Nick just nodded.

"Yeah I beat his ass then shoved him in a broom closet." Santana laughed out loud.

"You are the greatest Nick, but I have Biology. I'll see you at lunch and we will talk more about the song you're going to sing to Jeff." Nick frowned.

"Sing?" Santana turned but continued to walk backwards.

"Yeah man the only way to profess your love is through song." She winked and turned walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

"Well fuck." Nick continued on his way to English. When Nick walked in the room he saw Jeff sitting with his head down in the front, off on the far right. Nick grinned and slipped in without being noticed by him and sat behind him. A guy walked in wearing a plaid shirt with a plain white shirt underneath and stood at the Nick was sitting in. Nick just flashed him a glare and his eyes widened and left to the other side of the room

_Fuck Sterling's hair looks soft, probably because he showered and let it air dry. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it. Oh god I'm turning into a big huge sap, what the fucks the matter with me? Oh right I went and got feelings for a sexy geek with a great ass. Fuck everything. I wonder what Sterling would do if I ran my foot up and down his leg. Probably freak out; maybe kick me if he sees it was me doing it._

_Fuck I need to think of stupid song to sing to him, who sings to people outside of movies. That's so fucking cliché; well I guess it is the fucking glee club so it makes sense. _

_What can I sing to Sterling that says hey I like you lets fuck now. Well not exactly like that, I'm not that big of an ass. I've always like the Beatles, and with the new British boy band Three Directions or something it's like boy band fever again. Maybe I could bring back a little Beatlemania. _

Nick smiled widely.

_I have the perfect song._

**A/N: So new chapter, I had some fun with this and I hope you guys liked it. And to those asking for it, the smut is a comin' don't worry. As usual leave a review I think by now everyone knows that I love them quite much and I hold every single one near and dear to my heart.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff sighed when he finally walked into the choir room and sat in his chair. It was the strangest thing, all day he felt like he could feel somebody watching him. He just had the creepy crawly feeling you get whenever somebody is watching your every move and it happened all day. It happened when he was talking/yelling at Kurt by his locker after Phys. Ed. Then again in English, but it felt like it was the Danny guy who sits behind him. But why would he stare at the back of Jeff's head all class?

And Jeff could have sworn that he seen Nick leaving his English class when the bell rang, but he was up and out of the door before Jeff could really get a good look. And then for the rest of the day in the halls he could just feel eyes on him and that made him edgy. He waited for the football players to corner him or something all day. But they didn't. Weird.

At lunch, he hated to admit it but he looked for Nick but he didn't see him anywhere. He sat by himself at an empty table and picked at his food sadly. Someone came over and sat by him and he hoped it wasn't Kurt or Sam. He just couldn't put up with them right now; his nerves were just wearing thin. But when he looked up it was Brittany smiling at him.

"Hi Jeff." She smiled widely at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Britt. Where's Santana?"

"She said that she had to talk to somebody at lunch, she wasn't sure if she would make it in time to eat."

"Oh I see." Jeff had always liked Santana although she can be mean and stuff in front of everyone else, she is actually quite nice to Jeff in person. She once told him that she had to seem mean to protect her rep or whatever. He knows that Santana is often the only person who gets the jocks to leave him alone. If it wasn't for her, things would be so much worse so he doesn't care that sometimes they get into yelling matches, he knows she cares.

Jeff could feel eyes on him again he looked around and when his eyes landed on the glee table, everyone was staring at him except Sam and Kurt who were staring at their food that they weren't eating and Blaine who was looking at Kurt. Jeff sighed and turned back to Brittany.

"I'm not hungry I'm just going to go for a walk." He started to gather his things when Britt grabbed his hand.

"Oh can I go with you Jeffy?" Jeff smiled at Brittany.

"Yeah sure." She smiled widely at him and they stood, dumped their uneaten food and left the cafeteria. They just walked around the halls aimlessly just looking for something to do until they had to go to class.

"Jeffy, do you like Nick?" Jeff stopped and stared at the other blonde.

"Um, why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"You're different now, you're braver than before. Ever since Nick got here you are more of the Jeffy I know you can be. Obviously Nick is part of the reason right? And you have to like somebody who changes you for the better right?" Jeff just stared at Brittany.

"Well I do like him, but you're the first person to tell me that I've changed in a good way Britt." Britt smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nick can be your Santana Jeffy."

"Maybe, but probably not. He doesn't like me like that Britt." She smiled at him again.

"Of course he does silly, if you just looked up at the right time you would see the way he looks at you or how protective he is of you. He gave Azimio a black eye today." Jeff's looked at here with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Me and Santana seen Azimio today just before first period and he was walking down the hall and he had a black eye." There was no way Nick had done that. Just because Nick asked who slushied him and he told him it was Azimio, it was just a coincidence.

"What makes you think Nick did it?"

"I seen Nick turn the corner."

"That was probably a coincidence Britt." She just smiled at shook her head.

"No it's not Jeffy." Jeff just shook his head and they just walked around the school in companionable silence with no real destination in mind.

For the rest of the day Jeff always felt like he was being watched, only in the hallways though. So whoever was watching him wasn't in any of his classes. Jeff shivered; he hoped that it wasn't the jocks following his around hoping to catch him alone and not around Santana or Nick.

He hadn't seen Nick since Phys. Ed. On one hand he was happy that Nick listened to him and was giving him space but at the same time he missed Nick's presence. He was just in way too deep now. That was the only plausible truth.

Soon enough people started walking into the choir room. Santana and Brittany walked in and immediately made a beeline for Jeff, Santana sitting on one side and Brittany on the other. As usual Sam walked in with Kurt Blaine and Rory. They all stopped when they seen Santana and Brittany sitting with Jeff. Leaving no seats beside Jeff.

"Santana I believe you and Brittany are in our seats." Kurt said. She just glared at him.

"Excuse me but the last I heard you were sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Jeff needs friends that will be there for him and respect his wishes." Sam frowned and stepped forward.

"You are not one of Jeff's friends Santana. You are awful to him." Sam turned to Jeff. "First Duval now her, you sure like letting terrible people walk all over you." Santana jumped out of her seat.

"You did not just say that to him. First of all fuck off and second even though sometimes we fight and I make snide comments, I am ten times better of a friend than you are. You brought him to school right?" Sam nodded. "Did you happen to notice that he is wearing a completely different outfit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I swear to….I am this close to kicking your ass, but I won't because somebody else called dibs but as much as you say that you're his friend you're not. I am rude to him on a daily basis and I'm still a better friend than you are. So go sit down, away from us and shut your giant mouth Trouty."

Santana took her seat beside Jeff and scooted her chair closer to him as did Brittany. Brittany laid her head on his shoulder and Santana continued to glare at the group still standing in front of them. She made a shooing motion with her hand. Both Rory and Blaine pulled Sam and Kurt to different seats.

Everyone else walked in and was they passed they looked at Jeff, Santana and Brittany to which Santana glared at them for. The last one to stroll in was Nick. He looked to Sam and Kurt then to Santana and they shared a secret smile? What was going on there?

Mr. Schuester walked in just after Nick took his customary seat behind Jeff.

"Okay so I hope everyone is working on their duets, tomorrow will be our first two pairs. Santana and Brittany and Blaine and Kurt. So I hope you guys are prepared an—yes Nick?" Jeff turned in his seat and Nick had his hand up.

"I want to sing something, if that's alright with you." Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Uh sure go for it Nick you have the floor." Nick stood up and made his way to the front of the room.

"So I was told by a pretty birdy that the only way to express your feelings is through song so I'm going to sing something."

"I wasn't aware that you had feelings." Said Sam. Santana turned in her seat.

"I'd shut your mouth Trouty if you know what's good for you." Sam sunk in his seat a little and sulked.

"Okay everyone shut up, I'm singing now." He nodded to the band.

_Something in the way he moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way he woos me.  
I don't want to leave him now,  
You know I believe and how._

__Jeff was stunned his voice was beautiful even more so than the first time he heard him sing, it just suited this song so well.

_Somewhere in his smile he knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in his style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave him now,  
You know I believe and how.  
_

Nick didn't take his eyes off Jeff once, and he could see that walls coming down and he could see that Nick cared about him, was Nick trying to say that he wants to be with Jeff? Like romantically?

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
Stick around, and it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know._

Something in the way he knows,  
And all I have to do is think of him.  
Something in the things he shows me.  
I don't want to leave him now.  
You know I believe and how.

Everyone was clapping except Sam and Kurt, but he didn't care. Jeff stood up and walk up in front of Nick.

"Nick that was beautiful. And I don't want to assume that you sang that for me but—"

"It was for you Sterling."

"Oh, wow thank you. But I don't know what to say. I told you I'm scared. You are bringing such crazy feelings out of me and I'm doing things I don't do."

"Sterling, you bring something out of me that scares me too. But do you want to know what I think?" Jeff nodded. "I think we should take a risk, I'm not much of a dating kind of guy but there's something about you Jeff. I can't guarantee that things will always be easy or that I won't fuck up but I will try my damnedest to make you happy." Jeff just smiled widely.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Um I guess it depends on what you think it means."

"Are we boyfriends Nick?" Nick smiled and nodded making Jeff squeal much to his horror. "I cannot believe that noise just came out of my mouth." Nick grinned at Jeff.

"I'm going to make lots of noises come out of that delicious mouth of yours. We're boyfriends and therefore a lot of…exploration will be done on my part. Yours too if you want." Nick winked making Jeff blush.

"Can we just kiss first?" Nick smirked at Jeff and reached up grabbing the nape of his neck making his mouth tilt down.

"We can kiss as much as you'd like." And he sealed his mouth onto Jeff's.

**A/N: Okay slightly shorter chapter than usual but I wanted to stop it here because next chapter there will be smut (I can hear your collective finally's) but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I will keep this short, as always I am amazed by how much people like this story and I am very happy you do enjoy it. Now since I promised smut I had to do two chapters so you could get it which is why it took me longer to update. So enjoy and as always leave me a review if you can, they make smile every time :)**

The week passed quickly after the kiss that Jeff and Nick shared in the choir room. There had been lots of hoots and hollers, mostly on Brittany and Santana's part. And Santana and Jeff had started a tentative friendship, meaning she wasn't particularly mean to him but she wasn't an overabundance of joy, she was still Santana. And Brittany quickly became one of Jeff's best friends. Santana also started a friendship with Nick, both of them bonding over their fierce protection over the two blondes that they were dating.

Sam and Kurt had also come and apologized to Jeff, to which Nick was very much against. Saying that they didn't deserve Jeff and that they were way too high and mighty, but Jeff just pouted at him and Nick caved. Sam apologized for the hurtful things he said about Jeff being weak and a push over and that he didn't mean them. He was just angry and didn't understand.

Sam also apologized to Nick for judging him before he got to know him and how he was happy that he was watching out for Jeff. Sam also said that he and Nick should become friends for Jeff's sake. Nick just raised his eyebrows and told him that he had to gain his respect first and so far he had none for the way that he treated Jeff. Sam just nodded and walked away with Rory.

Kurt didn't come around until a day after Sam did, he was more stubborn but Blaine must have knocked some sense into his head because he came up to Jeff at this locker and immediately started saying sorry over and over. Jeff just smiled and told him it was okay, that he shouldn't have snapped at Kurt to which Kurt said that he should stop being nosy. They both agreed that they were being stupid and hugged. Then Kurt teased him about his fading hickey.

Now that he and Nick were dating nobody bothered him anymore. Nick was always waiting at his locker, leaning against the metal and looking sexy every time. Nick would escort him to all his classes and somehow make it to his own on time. If anyone so much as looked at him strangely Nick would glare at them and tighten his hold on Jeff's hand or waist.

Things were actually going well for once in Jeff's monotonous life. He now had something to look forward to everyday when he woke up for school, something to smile about when he was tying his ties in his mirror.

As far as physical things go, they hadn't really done more than heated kissing and above the clothes groping. Nick did slip his hand under Jeff's shirt while he was working over Jeff's neck but his hand only went as far as his waist.

The kissing was almost too heated sometimes though, when Nick found out that Jeff's sweet spot was his neck, he started to kiss and bite and lick and nibble there every time. The day of the kiss in the choir room, Nick took Jeff home and was invited to stay awhile. Because of their new couple status they obviously made their way to Jeff's room and Nick quickly had Jeff on his back pressing kisses to his mouth and neck.

Eventually he stopped making his way back to Jeff's mouth and just stayed at his neck. And eventually the kisses stopped being soft close mouthed kisses and morphed to Nick sucking his skin into his warm mouth. Nick made sure to knead the skin gently with his teeth before letting it go and licking over the newly bruised skin. He did that to both sides and kept at it for half an hour before Jeff couldn't take it anymore. But that was as far as it went.

At the school the next day there was no way to hide the dark red marks that were covering his neck. Everyone in glee smirked at him knowingly and teased him mercilessly the entire day. Nick sat by him and walked him down the halls holding his hand with a smug expression on his face, while Jeff stared at the ground with red cheeks.

Nick still called him Sterling, which if Jeff was being completely honest made him sad. Did Nick not like him enough to call him by his first name? He knew he was just being stupid but he just couldn't get the nagging feeling of doubt out of his head.

And now he found himself sitting in his last period Chemistry class waiting for the final bell so he could go home. Nick was going to come over for a little while before his parents came home. That also made him sad; Nick still didn't want to meet his parents. The bell rang shrilly and he quickly packed up his things and bolted out the door before anybody else.

His locker was located at the other side of the school so he walked quickly, just wanting to get to Nick and get home as quick as possible. His phone rang in his bag.

"Hello?"

"Jeff honey, I was just calling to tell you that your father and I have to go to a conference in Columbus tomorrow so we're going to leave tonight and spend the night." Jeff slowed to a leisurely walk.

"Wait, are you saying I'm going to be home alone tonight?"

"Yes sweetheart and we won't be back until later tomorrow evening."

"Oh. Okay."

"Ask Sam or Kurt or one of your friends to stay with you, we would feel better if we knew you weren't going to be alone." Jeff just nodded but then realized that his mom couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sure I'll uh ask a uh…a friend."

"Okay good, we will see you tomorrow night honey. Love you."

"Love you too mom, drive safe." Jeff hung up his phone and put it back into his bag. Well…this changes things. Now if Jeff chose to, he could tell Nick that his parents were gone for the night and he should sleep over. Jeff didn't like staying alone in the house anyway. But if he brought Nick home with him and let him stay the night, well what would happen? Would Nick expect anything from him?

They haven't progressed physically but if he was being honest he wouldn't mind if they did a little more, but he wasn't ready for sex, I mean come on; he just got his first kiss like 4 days ago. But he didn't know what Nick thought about sex and stuff like that.

Or he could just ask Blaine or Brittany to sleep over; they could watch the Harry Potter movies and eat a ton of food. He would just have to think about it while Nick was at his house.

He turned the corner and seen Nick leaning on his locker, just looking as sexy as he always does. Jeff walks up to him quietly and jumps at him.

"BOO!" Nick just turns and looks at him calmly.

"Hey sexy." Jeff pouted.

"Nick you were supposed to jump." Nick just laughed and stood up so Jeff could get at his locker.

"Jeff I knew you were there." Nick smiled sweetly and was looking at Jeff with a fond look on his face. Jeff just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"You called me Jeff." Nick just laughed and Jeff opened his locker and threw his books in his locker and grabbed his weekend homework.

"Isn't that your name?"

"Well yes but you only really call me Sterling or some pet name. That is the first time I've heard you call me Jeff." Nick pondered that,

"Well I'm sorry babe, from now on I will try to say Jeff as much as I say the other names." Jeff smiled widely and planted a small kiss on Nick's lips. "You're making me into such a sap Sterling." Jeff just smiled.

"Well shall we get going?" Nick just nodded, grabbed Jeff's hand and led him towards the staff parking lot. "You know one of these days, the staff is going to realize that none of them have a motorcycle and you won't be able to park here anymore."

"Don't worry babe, nobody will and if they do. I'll just have to be extra careful won't I?" Jeff smiled and nodded. Jeff was still a little wary of the metal death trap but Nick didn't purposely drive recklessly anymore. Only if he wanted Jeff to hold tighter would he speed up.

"Your helmet babe." Nick held out his helmet to Jeff.

"Nick, either you need to get another helmet or I need to get a car."

"You can drive?"

"Yes I can drive; I just don't have a car of my own so I have to rely on rides from friends."

"Well don't worry about me Jeff, I'll be fine." Jeff stomach fluttered. He could really get used to Nick calling him Jeff; his name never sounded as good as it did coming from Nick's mouth.

"You better be, if anything happened I don't know what I would do." Nick looked at Jeff with a soft look in his eyes.

"I'll be extra careful for you babe." Jeff smiled and fastened the strap under his chin then straddled the seat behind Nick. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and pressed his cheek into his back, closing his eyes. The ride was relatively quick; Jeff had his eyes closed the entire time, clinging tightly to Nick's waist. Not even realizing when they pulled into his drive.

"Jeff we're here." Jeff opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breath before loosening his grip on Nick's waist. "Are you still scared?" Jeff just nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Nick swung his leg over the seat and stood in front of Jeff who was still straddling the seat.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

"Yes of course but even the best of drivers can get into accidents and it would be certain death if we crashed on your motorcycle. Especially for you, you don't wear a helmet anymore. And it would be my fault." Nick put his hands on Jeff's waist and lifted him off the bike and pulled him into his arms.

"Hey no, if it makes you feel better I'll get another helmet alright? Everything's alright babe." Jeff just nodded and smiled softly at Nick.

"Thanks Nicky." Nick stepped back and gave Jeff an incredulous look.

"Nicky?" Jeff just smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry Nick, Brittany says it all the time and it started rubbing off on me and I thought it sounded cute but you probably hate it—"

"Jeff, its fine. Coming out of your delectable mouth I don't mind it at all." Jeff blushed.

"Okay well let's go inside, we seem to always talk in my driveway. My neighbours probably wonder what we're saying that can't wait until we get in the house." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and they walked up to the front door which Jeff unlocked and immediately made their way to Jeff's room.

"Nick can I ask you something?" Jeff said as he put his bag on his desk chair and Nick took off his leather jacket and hung it up on his bedpost.

"Go for it." Jeff walked over to the bed and patted the space beside him. Nick sat down and Jeff curled into his side. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Nick sat back and looked at Jeff with wide eyes.

"Are you saying we should have sex?"

"No! Like not right now obviously but I just meant do you want to have sex with me at all?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do, Jeff I'm a teenage boy. I want to have sex with you and do many many filthy things to you." Nick whispered the last sentence in Jeff's ear making sure to brush his lips against the flesh. Jeff swallowed loudly.

"Yeah, like…like what?" Nick just smiled. He leaned back and pushed Jeff back so he was lying on his back on the mattress. He crawled up Jeff's body and straddled his hips.

"Well to start, I would start by kissing your neck because I know how hot you are for that. Then go down to those sexy collarbones of yours and suck your skin into to my mouth and bite at it and suck on it until you begged me to stop because you couldn't take it anymore." Nick lowered his mouth to Jeff's neck and started placing small kisses onto his neck, gently sucking the skin into his mouth but not enough to bruise.

Then he trailed them down until he reached his collar. Nick pulled back and loosened Jeff's tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on Jeff's shirt.

After the hickey incident, Jeff made sure the Nick only have him hickeys that wouldn't be visible. So Nick had taken to loosening his tie and unbutton a few buttons of his shirt so they would be hidden by his collar.

"You can take it off if you want to Nicky." Nick just looked at him and licked his lips, then reached down and undid the rest of the buttons. Nick had never seen him shirtless before except for that time in the locker room but he hid behind his shirt. But there was no hiding now and if he was being honest he was scared that Nick wouldn't be attracted to him after seen how pale and thin he was.

Nick placed his hands on Jeff's neck and ran them down to his chest under the sides of his shirt and down to his stomach and pushed the shirt open. Jeff sat up and let his shirt slide down his arms and then he threw it on the floor. Nick grabbed the tie that was still around his neck and pulled him forward and kissed him hungrily.

Jeff licked at the seam of Nick's lips asking for entrance which he granted quickly. Jeff moaned low in his throat and ran his hands up and under Nick's shirt, pushing it up to his and neck and pulled away from Nick to quickly pull it over his head, he sat back to see Nick shirtless for the first time. Jeff's mouth watered at the sight of Nick's chest. He was all hard compact muscle and his abs looked delicious. Nick had so much strength and Jeff wanted him to use it on him. To hold him down, lift him up and keep holding him with little effort

As always Nick's tongue fought for dominance and Jeff didn't even bother fighting him for it, he just let Nick do what he wanted. Nick moaned and fell to the bed bringing Jeff with him and then lifting him up to straddle his hips. His hands slowly drifted from his hips to his ass which he kneaded roughly in his hands making Jeff whine. Jeff pulled away from Nick's lips suddenly.

"Nick?" Jeff said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Nick was pretty breathless himself.

"Will you spend the night tonight?" Nick just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What about your parents? Most won't let a gay guy spend the night with their equally gay son, especially when said gays are dating."

"They're not going to be home tonight, they're spending the night in Columbus. They have a meeting tomorrow and they won't be back until the late evening." Nick grinned widely.

"Well how can I say no to a sexy night with my sexy boyfriend?" He leaned down and kissed Jeff roughly before trailing down to Jeff's neck.

"Thank you Nick, I don't like staying home alone overnight."

"Mmm and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you sleep alone?" Jeff smiled.

"A mean one."

"And we both know I love to please you."

"You haven't fully pleased me yet Nicky." Nick stopped his assault on Jeff's neck and pulled back to look into Jeff's eyes.

"What are you saying Jeff?"

"I think we should do a little something more, and what a better time to do that than tonight. We have a lot of time to…explore, so to speak."

"Are you sure Sterling? You know that I'm fine with the sexy kisses and the occasional ass groping you allow me." Jeff smiled sweetly.

"Yes Nick, it's fine. I'm not scared of you anymore." Nick smiled widely and then it slowly morphed into a grin.

"Oh this is going to rock your world my sweet blushing virgin."

"You better be good at keeping your promises Nicky." Nick smirked at him and then sealed his lips back on Jeff's neck.

**Another chapter awaits you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick immediately started to harshly suck the skin of Jeff's collarbones into his mouth leaving red marks in his wake. His hands were firmly gripping Jeff's ass and kneading the flesh roughly making Jeff moan loudly.

"I am so happy that you like my hands on your ass Sterling because I just can't keep them off it as it is. I worship your ass babe." Jeff moaned again. He wouldn't admit to Nick but he loved it when he said dirty things to him. His voice was perfect for it, and Jeff always liked dirty talk when he watched porn.

Nick flipped them over so that Jeff was on his back and Nick was on his hips.

"Mmm so much better." Nick trailed his lips down Jeff's chest and sucked on the skin just above Jeff's nipple and didn't stop until Jeff whined pitifully.

"Ngggh Nicky…too much." Nick pulled back and licked gently at the new mark, then sealed his lips on his nipple. Jeff groaned and threaded his fingers through Nick's hair cradling his head. "Oh Nick…mmm that… that feels so good."

Nick smiled and then started to knead the hardened nub with his teeth gently and then pulled back a little to sooth it with little licks. He gave his nipple one last lick and then moved over to give the other side the same treatment. Jeff was writhing under Nick, whining and moaning. Nick sucked his nipple into his mouth hard and Jeff's hips bucked up, making Nick moan against Jeff's chest.

"God Sterling, you have no idea what you do to me." Nick pressed his hips down and Nick could feel his hard length press up against his own. How had he gotten so hard so quickly? Jeff pushed his hips up making them both moan. They grinded against each other for a few minutes, moans pouring out of their mouths. Nick pulled his hands out from under Jeff's ass and placed them back on his hips, running his thumbs under Jeff's waistband asking for silent permission.

Nick lifted his head and looked into Jeff's eyes, Jeff nodded. Never taking his eyes off Jeff, Nick undid the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. He pulled them down slowly to Jeff's knees and down his calves and then onto the floor.

He then leaned down and breathed hotly on Jeff's cock, Jeff's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. Nick nuzzled Jeff's hard shaft through his underwear and mouthed at it through the fabric. Jeff grabbed handfuls of Nick's hair and pushed his mouth closer to the hot flesh. Nick chuckled at that then stood up off the bed. Jeff propped himself up on his elbows.

"What are you doing Nick?" Nick smirked at him.

"I was thinking about taking off my pants but if you don't want me to that's fin—"

"No! I mean…you can take them off Nicky."

"Oh I can, can I?" Jeff just nodded. Nick grinned and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He shimmied out of them slowly keeping his eyes on Jeff the entire time. He pushed them past his knees and let them pool at his feet on the floor. Jeff raked his eyes shamelessly up and down Nick's body.

"You checking me out Sterling?" Jeff quickly looked up at Nick and then blushed a deep red.

"What…I uh…you…and…no." Nick just laughed.

"Still my little blushing virgin." Nick walked over to the bed at crawled back on top of Jeff. Jeff reached up and grabbed a hold of Nick's biceps, whimpering a little when he felt the muscles shifting beneath his fingers. Nick leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips. Then another on his neck, then another on his chest, then a line down his stomach and then licked across the top of Jeff's waistband.

Nick slid his fingers under Jeff's waistband and looked up at him again asking for permission which Jeff hastily granted. Nick chuckled to himself.

"Lift your hips babe." Jeff lifted his hips off the bed and Nick then slid Jeff's underwear down to his thighs, making sure to squeeze Jeff's ass as he went past it, and down his legs and off his feet before he threw them to the floor. Nick sat back on Jeff's thighs and looked a now completely naked Jeff. Jeff blushed heavily under the scrutiny.

"Dammit baby, you are so fucking sexy. I can't believe you've been hiding all this under your cute little ties for so long." Nick leaned down and nuzzled Jeff's pale thighs, placing kisses on them intermittently before sucking the skin of his thigh into his mouth. Jeff writhed under Nick's ministrations; I guess you could say he was a little bit of a hickey whore.

Nick sucked on the skin and kneaded it between his teeth, leaving dark red marks on each one of Jeff's thighs. Nick sat back up and admired his handiwork. He traced through all of the marks with his finger making Jeff whine and writhe underneath him.

"Oh, you really like that don't you?" Jeff just nodded.

"Feels good"

"Mmm I bet it does babe, you just love it when I mark your soft skin don't you? Just love it when a mar your pale skin with love bites."

"Yes…yes…I love it Nick." Nick kissed his way up Jeff's thigh and placed kisses in the juncture of his leg and hips before get a close up look at Jeff's cock.

Jeff's cock was hard and flushed red and already leaking precome. His cock was long, longer than Nick's was, and thick, although not as thick as him. Nick was salivating, all he wanted was Jeff's cock in his mouth, he was hungry for it. This is how he knew he was gay; he was almost quite literally hungry to have cock in his mouth.

But for Jeff he was starving for it.

He lowered his head onto Jeff's cock. He took the head and sucked and sucked and his tongue dipped into the slit. Jeff very nearly screamed and grabbed handfuls of Nick's hair.

Nick sunk down lower on Jeff's shaft, taking as much of him as he could in his mouth, and sucked as hard as he could. He brought his head up and then sunk back down. Jeff was pulling at Nick's hair hard and Nick moaned causing vibrations to travel up and down Jeff's cock making him thrust his hips and hit the back of Nick's throat.

Nick continued to bob his head up and down making sure to trace his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. Jeff started to thrust his hips up effectively fucking Nick's mouth, moans pouring out of his mouth. Nick couldn't stop the moans that escaped every time Jeff hit the back of his throat, and every time he moaned Jeff would thrust harder.

It was a good thing that his gag reflex was almost nonexistent.

Nick knew that Jeff was close, the fact that Jeff had lasted this long was surprising to Nick. Jeff was a virgin in all aspects of the word, he must have amazing stamina. Because Nick gave great blowjobs if he was being completely honest. Nick went down one more time and when he came up he pulled off Jeff's cock. Jeff whined pitifully, sat up, and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.

"I was so close Nick; I want to come so badly." Jeff looked up and then grabbed Nick's facing, pulling towards him and pressing his mouth to Nick's. Jeff moaned into Nick's mouth, tasting himself on Nick's tongue. Nick pulled back.

"You taste amazing babe." Nick voice was raspy and raw making tingles go up Jeff's spine.

"Can I…um try?" Nick smirked.

"You don't have to ask to suck my cock Jeff." Jeff blushed. Nick reached up and ran his thumb over the warm skin of Jeff's cheek. Jeff smiled softly and then placed his hand on Nick's chest pushing him down onto the mattress.

Jeff started by kissing Nick hungrily. Grabbing handfuls of his hair and rutting against him. Nick doesn't know when Jeff let go of his hair or when he trailed his hand down his side but suddenly Jeff's hand was wrapped around his cock and squeezed gently. Nick's not proud of the half moan half squeak that comes out of his mouth but it happens.

Jeff starts by slowly pumping Nick's shaft with slow tight strokes, making sure to catch the ridge on the head and using his thumb to swirl around the head and dip into his slit spreading precome. Nick was embarrassed to say that he was very close.

"Fuck Sterling…so…fucking close." Nick had his head thrown back and was moaning loudly, it was a good thing that Jeff's parents were away. It was incredibly arousing to see Nick coming undone because of him and all he did was a handjob, but he wanted to try do a little more. Jeff took his hand off Nick's cock.

"Wha—Sterling that wasn't a signal for you to stop." Nick's face was flushed and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his brow and chest. His pupils were wide and black with lust, only a small ring of hazel visible. Jeff licked his lips.

"I know but I told you that I wanted to try what you did. What I did wasn't what you did was it?" Nick shook his head. "No it wasn't, so lay back and relax Nicky." Nick laid back down and Jeff raked his eyes up and down Nick's body again.

He didn't think that he would ever really get over how sexy Nick is or that Nick had chosen him and thought he was sexy. Nick had golden skin stretched across the hard muscles of his body. He had a light dusting of dark hair on his chest and legs. And his arms…oh sweet motherfuck his arms. People should build shrines to arms like that. His biceps were to die for, he was so strong and that made Jeff weak in the knees. Nick's hard cock was pressing against the fabric of his fabric of his underwear just begging to be let out.

Jeff grabbed the waistband of Nick's navy blue boxer briefs and pulled them down quickly, Nick's cock bouncing out and hitting his stomach lightly making him moan.

Nick cock, holy fuck Nick's cock was really fucking hot. Now Jeff had never seen another guy's cock before not even in the locker room, contrary to popular belief he didn't want to stare at every guys junk that he came by. He had standards and none of those guys were as sexy as Nick. Nick's cock was hard and flushed red, just looking at it made Jeff bite his bottom lip. He wasn't quite as long as Jeff was but he was thick and even though Jeff was the most virginest of virgins, he wanted a boyfriend who had girth.

This is why Jeff was gay, even though he wasn't ready yet he couldn't wait to have Nick pound him into his mattress with his thick cock. Jeff would beg for it.

Jeff licked his lips and grabbed Nick's length in his hand. He started by pumping it slowly before he picked up speed making Nick groan and thrust up into his fist.

"Fuck Sterling, uhhhh…you're amazing. So fucking good." Jeff leaned down and took the head into his mouth. The first thing he noticed was the taste. It was heady and tangy and absolutely delicious. Jeff fit as much of his cock into his mouth that he could and stroked what he couldn't in his hand. With enough practice, he would be able to deep throat.

He slid his head up and down Nick's shaft making sure to run his tongue up the vein on the underside, flick his tongue on the ridge of the head and swirl his tongue around the head. Nick grabbed handfuls of Jeff's hair and pushed and pulled his head up and down. He tried to cant his hips up but Jeff put his free hand on his hips, holding them down.

"Ngggh Jeff, fuck your mouth is heaven. So warm and so so wet nggggh." Jeff blushed but didn't stop. Jeff knew Nick was close he could feel the muscles of his thighs tense so he gave him one final push.

"Fuck…uhhhhh babe, I'm so close." He let go of Nick's cock and brought his hand down and stroked at Nick's perineum and his entrance. Nick threw his head back and pulled at Jeff's hair. Jeff shook his head and Nick moaned lowly.

"Uhhh fuck….Jeff." He moaned and then Jeff felt Nick's come hit his tongue. It was tangy and slightly bitter but it was still delicious. Jeff swallowed every last bit and when he pulled his head up he sucked the whole way up as to not leave any behind.

Nick had his eyes shut and he was panting heavily. He had a layer of sweat covering his neck and chest and a blissed out expression on his face. Jeff laid down beside Nick and kissed him making sure to shove his tongue in his mouth. Nick moaned and whined when Jeff pulled away.

"You taste absolutely amazing Nicky." Jeff blushed lightly, his cheeks just turning slightly pink.

"How can you still be blushing after that Sterling?" Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just…I just am." Nick chuckled and pulled Jeff into his arms.

"Wait I should get you off, you didn't come yet." Nick reached for Jeff's cock but what he met was Jeff's cock now soft and covered in come.

"Um well, when you came in my mouth, it was really hot and I just couldn't stop myself and I kind of…came…after you did." Jeff blushed and looked anywhere but at Nick.

"You got off on the taste of my come?"

"I guess you could say it like that." Nick just smiled.

"Kinky." Jeff blushed and hid his face in Nick's neck.

"Hey Jeff guess what?"

"What?" Jeff said, he voice muffled by Nick's neck. Nick smirked.

"We're cuddling and we're naked." Jeff blushed heavily, his neck and the top of his chest turning red and warm to the touch. Nick could feel his face heat up and he laughed. "It's so easy to make that pretty pale skin turn red babe. I just don't get it though, you just sucked my cock and I sucked yours how does that even work?"

"Stop saying that." Jeff looked up with wide eyes.

"What, cock? Does that make you uncomfortable Sterling?"

"Not exactly," Jeff's face got redder.

"Holy fuck that makes you hot doesn't it?"

"What, no!" Nick grinned and turned to fully face Jeff.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? Should we test it?"

"No!" Nick just laughed.

"Okay we won't test it even though I really want to have round 2."

"Would you come in my mouth again?" Nick just looked at Jeff.

"You are the sluttiest virgin I've ever met." Jeff slapped Nick's chest.

"Nick! That's terrible."

"Not for me, it means amazing things for me while he hold off on the actual sex." Jeff cuddled back into Nick's side and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy.

"You are unbelievable."

"You're pretty unbelievable yourself babe."

**A/N: Okay…so…smut. I hope you guys liked these chapters and I apologize if the smut was terrible, I'm still not that great at writing if but yeah. Hope you liked it and leave a review if you could because everyone know how much I adore all of your reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When Jeff woke up the next morning he was warm, very very warm. He could feel Nick's arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his nose brushing the back of his neck. It was nice, snuggling with Nick. He didn't know what to expect, with Nick it was kind of touch and go. He didn't want to assume that Nick didn't want to do things but he didn't want to assume that he did either. Jeff carefully turned around and snuggled into Nick's chest, might as well get as many snuggles as he could before Nick woke up just in case he did this unconsciously. Nick's arm tightened around his waist and his other arm came and went under him and around his back.

"Of course you like cuddling." Jeff stiffened and looked up at Nick who was smiling at him. Jeff blushed.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake yet."

"I've been awake for the last half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Nick shrugged.

"You looked too adorable." Jeff smiled and snuggled his face into Nick's chest.

"You are ridiculous."

"Hey Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"We're still naked." Jeff tensed and then tried to slide away from Nick.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere babe."

"Nick just let me put my underwear back on." Nick just smiled and held tight to Jeff's waist.

"Not a chance." Jeff quit struggling and Nick pulled him back to his side. "What's the matter Jeff? Got some morning wood for me?" Jeff blushed.

"Nick!" Jeff smacked his chest. Nick laughed.

"C'mon we should have a little morning fun. Let me suck your cock baby." Nick leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff drew back.

"Nick, we should have breakfast or something." Nick ignored him and kissed his neck slowly making his way down to his chest. "Or OR we can just h-have cereal and watch Saturday morning cartoons." Nick continued his path down his chest towards his stomach. "Or I can take a shower, I should shower. I haven't showered and I should shower." Nick just smiled and licked the lines of Jeff's abs, dipping his tongue into his belly button and continuing down. "Or we…we…we…ohhh Nick."

Jeff threw his head back as Nick licked a line up Jeff's half hard cock.

"Somebody's excited for something that they didn't even want." Jeff groaned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't say that I didn't want it, I said that we should be a little more productive. I know we're finally being physical but that doesn't mean we should stay in bed all day and just have sex." Nick smiled and laved at the head of Jeff's cock making him moan and throw his head back.

"It's like you don't even know me Jeff." Nick lowered his head onto the Jeff's cock and licked all around the shaft. Jeff never knew that sex would be this good or that he would have somebody as sexy and awesome as Nick. Nick reached up and caressed Jeff's balls in his hand just as he sucked hard on his cock. Jeff moaned loudly.

Nick smiled around Jeff and sunk down until his nose was buried in Jeff's pubes and he swallowed around him. Jeff moaned again and grabbed handfuls of Nick's hair. Nick used every trick he had to get Jeff to come quickly.

He stroked the thick vein on the underside as he came up, flicked the ridge of the head with his tongue, and laved at the head before he stuck his tongue in his slit. Jeff groaned and writhed under Nick's ministrations and tugged at his hair.

"Ohhh Nick, it's so good…uhhh so good…I…I'm… I'm gonna—" Jeff groaned and came in Nick's mouth, the taste tickling Nick's taste buds. Nick swallowed as much as he could, only a small amount escaping the corner of his mouth. He caught it with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth.

Jeff laid pliant on the mattress, panting and eyes closed tightly. He was flushed from his cheeks down his neck and across the top of his chest. Nick laid down beside Jeff and kissed his neck, Jeff snuggled into Nick's side and wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders.

"You are insatiable Nick, and you're not even the one who got the blowjob." Nick grinned salaciously at Jeff and glided his hand up and down Jeff's chest.

"Who said I wasn't going to get one?" Jeff tensed slightly. He wasn't scared or anything to give Nick a blowjob, he did give him one last night but is that what Nick expected? Would he always expect reciprocation? Not that Jeff wouldn't give it, it was the nice thing to do for somebody who did it for you but it would just be a little too much pressure if he did expect it.

"Calm down babe, I don't expect you to suck my cock just because I sucked yours." Jeff relaxed.

"You didn't have to say it like that Nick."

"How else would I have said it?" Nick looked up from his spot by Jeff's neck.

"Um how about I don't expect you to reciprocate for what I just did, or something like that?" Nick just laughed.

"Seriously it's like you have forgotten who I am Sterling." Jeff just rolled his eyes. Nick smiled at him and then Nick leaned back down and kissed Jeff hungrily, his tongue quickly licking at the seam of Jeff's lips.

"Mmpf…Nick," Jeff moved his face to the side and Nick just reattached his lips to Jeff's neck. "I need to shower."

"Mmm babe you don't have to do anything." Nick reclaimed Jeff's lips. Jeff put his hands on Nick's chest and feebly pushed him away.

"Nick just let me shower; once I'm done we can kiss some more I promise." Nick rolled on his back and sighed.

"Fine go get clean, it's pointless though. I'm just going to make you dirty again." Nick winked at Jeff. "You taste amazing babe." Jeff blushed.

"Can I shower now?" Nick smirked at him

"Only if I can join." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Okay but keep your hands to yourself mister." Jeff stood up and walked to his ensuite.

"No promises, you know that." Nick stood up and quickly caught up with Jeff and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Have I ever told you that you have a great ass?" Jeff blushed. Nick smirked and squeezed his ass.

"Nick! I'm naked!"

"Mmm all the better for me, now there are no pesky clothes in the way. It's just straight up ass." Jeff blushed heavily and swatted Nick's hand away.

"Quit it Nick." Nick just smirked and grabbed Jeff's hand, letting him lead them into the large bathroom.

"Do you seriously have a steam shower Jeff?"

"It's a regular shower too." Jeff opened the glass door and stepped in. He reached for the tap and turned it halfway waiting for the water to warm up.

"See through doors? So even if I don't shower with you, I can have a show, of the wet and soapy variety?" Jeff again blushed.

"No you can't and for that you're not allowed in anymore." Jeff stepped back in the glass cubicle and shut its door. Nick just smirked and walked to the door.

"Let me in my sweet blushing virgin?" Jeff just giggled.

"Not a chance Nicky." Nick reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled but Jeff was holding the handle on the other side. Jeff smiled and reached up to sweep his now wet bangs off his forehead. Nick's eye caught the movement and realized that Jeff had water cascading down his body.

The spray was hitting the top of his head and streaming through his hair, across his face, down his neck, chest, stomach, groin and thighs. Nick groaned and pulled harder.

"Jeff let me in please." Jeff stopped and stared at Nick. Not that Nick wasn't polite but that was probably the first time he had ever heard him say please in a sincere way. Nick used his lose in focus to his advantage and pulled the door out of his loose grip. He grinned triumphantly.

"Mmm much better." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, sliding his fingers across his stomach and hips.

"Nicky, no funny business remember? We are only in here to shower and put on clothes and actually do something productive today. Maybe eat breakfast? I'm starved." Nick kissed up the back of Jeff's neck. "We don't even have to be productive; we can just sit around and watch TV or maybe a movie. You like movies I'm sure." Nick smiled into Jeff's skin.

"I love movies but I love your body more, I love just getting to taste your skin Jeff. I think that's productive, just kissing and tasting your skin all day." Jeff leaned his head back and rested it on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick just…we should just shower." Nick stopped his kisses and stepped back. Jeff turned around and looked at Nick. "I'm sorry Nicky."

"No I'm sorry Jeff, no means no and I really need to start respecting that. Respecting you and what you want." Jeff smiled sadly at Nick.

"You do Nick, I just mean we can do this but later. I just want to shower than we can continue. I like what we are doing don't worry about that, you're not pressuring me or anything." Jeff reached up and caressed Nick's cheek with his thumb, smiling at him softly. Nick gave him a smile.

"If you say so Sterling." Jeff reached up and grabbed Nick's face with both of his hands, making him look him in the eye.

"I do, and you better not think that this all means that you can stop trying to seduce me. We both know that I'm the blushing virgin and I can't initiate the…sexy…stuff." Jeff blushed and Nick smiled.

"That blush is so sexy babe. It's hot that I can turn you on like that."

"That doesn't mean I'm turned on." Jeff said nervously, that was almost exactly what it meant. Nick grinned.

"Sure it doesn't Sterling." Nick just held Jeff's jaw in the palm of his hand and kissed him passionately. Jeff placed his hands on Nick's slim hips, caressing them with his thumbs. Nick knew it was the worst possible time because they were having a moment but he started to get hard. It's just Jeff's hands were so close to his cock and Jeff's skin was so soft under his hands he just couldn't help himself.

He kept his hips away from Jeff's so he wouldn't find out and suffered the stiffening of his cock in silence. Rather he was until Jeff's hand started to stray and he squeezed Nick's ass. Nick drew back from Jeff's lips.

"Whoa, now who's getting handsy?" Jeff giggled, fucking giggled.

"I just wanted to see why you do it. I get it; your ass is pretty amazing."

"Nothing compared to yours babe." Jeff smiled and pulled Nick back into the kiss. Jeff's hand went back to his hip but it slowly started to move towards his groin. "Jeff what are you doing?"

"Shh just enjoy." Then Jeff's long slim fingers wrapped around his stiff cock. "Oh somebody's getting a little riled up." Nick just moaned. He dropped his head on Jeff's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck as Jeff jerked him off. Embarrassingly for Nick it didn't take much for him to come in Jeff's hand. Jeff only jerked him for about 5 minutes and then rubbed his thumb around the head of his cock and then across his slit before Nick shot in Jeff's hand.

Jeff pumped him through his orgasm and when Nick stopped shaking he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his come off his fingers. Nick moaned.

"Really Sterling?" Jeff blushed.

"I'm sorry but I like it." Nick just smiled and kissed Jeff languidly.

"Let's get cleaned up before we get too carried away." Jeff just nodded and squirted his shampoo into his hands and then rubbed it into Nick's hair making sure to lather his whole head before he pushed Nick under the spray. Nick did the same and they conditioned each other's hair and lovingly lathered each other's body's with Jeff's body wash.

Jeff turned off the faucet and grabbed two fluffy blue towels and passed one to Nick. Nick draped his across the back of his neck and took Jeff's from him and ran it through Jeff's hair and dried his damp body. Jeff reached for his towel to do the same but Nick just shook his head and dried himself.

Jeff took his towel from him and tossed them in his hamper and pulled Nick by the hand back out to his room. He walked to his underwear drawer and pulled out two pairs or boxer briefs, one red and the other a cerulean blue. He handed the red ones to Nick.

"Here you go Nicky." Nick just winked at him and pulled them up, keeping his eyes on Jeff the whole time. Jeff blushed and pulled his up quickly.

"You look nice in that color blue Sterling." Jeff smiled.

"Thank you Nicky." Jeff grabbed two pairs of sweatpants and handed a pair to Nick. "They might be a little long."

"That's alright babe." They both pulled up the pants and went back to Jeff's bed laying side by side.

"Nick can I ask you something?" Nick nodded. "Will you meet my parents?" Nick's eyes widened and his body tensed.

"I don't think that's a good idea babe. I'm not good with the whole meet the parent's thing." Jeff pouted.

"Please Nicky," Jeff rolled over onto Nick and straddled his waist. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "For me?" Nick swallowed loudly.

"Uh," Nick licked his lips. "Y-yeah sure babe." Jeff rolled back over onto his side and cuddled into Nick's chest.

"Thank you."

"What the fuck have I done to you?"

**A/N: Okay so this chapter took longer to finish and I'm sorry. But I got very few reviews on my last two chapters and so I thought everyone hated them so I've been taking longer because I'm dreading that everyone will hate it and I've been busy, a lot of shit has happened to me this last week but yeah I hope you like but I get it if you don't.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL I CAN DO IS SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS.**

Nick was pacing at the foot of Jeff's bed. Jeff was sitting cross legged on the bed watching him.

"Nick calm down, everything will be fine." Nick stopped and turned to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sterling, your parents hate me. I know for a fact that they do. I told you I don't meet the parents and this is why. They are going to tell us to break up; I am a shit choice for a boyfriend. Can I suck cock and rock your world? Obviously. Can I be gentleman or whatever and make a decent impression? Fuck no." Nick resumed his worried pacing.

"Nick it wasn't that bad." Nick stopped and stared at Jeff.

"Were you present for that train wreck because I remember it being fucking terrible."

***2 HOURS EARLIER***

Nick was pacing at the foot of Jeff's bed while Jeff was tying a light blue tie around his neck.

"Nick calm down, everything is going to be just fine." Nick stopped and dumped himself on the bed.

"Jeff I am terrible at meeting parents. I mean you know me by now, do you honestly think I can make a good impression. I am like the last guy that parents want their child dating." Jeff just smiled at him softly and walked over the bed, sitting next to Nick and grabbing one of his hands in both of his.

"Nick everything will be fine, my parents will love you because they trust my judgment and know that I wouldn't just rush into something especially my first relationship." Nick sighed.

"But that's just it Jeff, this is your first relationship. They will be even more critical and judgmental of me because I'm the first." Jeff just smiled fondly and brushed a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

"Nick it's okay that your nervous to meet my parents, and it's okay that your scared that they might not like you. But I honestly think that everything will be fine. They will love you and everything will be just peachy." Nick smiled softly and leaned forward to press his lips lightly on Jeff's. They pulled away when they heard a car pull into the drive. Nick took a deep breath.

"It will be okay Nicky." Jeff stood up and held out his hand for Nick to take which he did quickly. The front door opened, Jeff's mother calling out.

"Jeff honey, we're home." Nick stood and with one last reassuring smile from Jeff made their way to the stairs. When they reached the bottom his parents were removing their jackets and their overnight bags were sitting on a small bench by the door.

"Hi mom, hey dad." His father turned about to say a greeting to his son but when he seen Nick standing beside Jeff whatever he was about to say died on his tongue.

"Oh who's your new friend Jeffy bear?" Jeff's mother inquired making Jeff blush at the nickname his mother gave him when he was a kid.

"Mom, dad, this is Nick." Nick dropped Jeff's hand and made his way to Jeff's parents to shake their hands. He gripped Jeff's mother's hand firmly but not roughly and same with his father but maybe a little rougher, it's a guy thing.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sterling." Nick smiled and walked back to Jeff, grabbing his hand once again.

"Likewise Nick. Judging solely on the fact that you're holding hands I would have to say that you and Jeffy are just a little bit more than friends yes?" Nick just nodded.

"How much more?" Jeff's father inquired gruffly.

"Nick is my boyfriend dad." Jeff's mother jumped and squealed into her hands. His father's face was blank. That had to be bad right?

"Oh Jeff that's so great. It is lovely to meet you Nick and you have to tell me all about how you swept our Jeffy bear off his feet." She wrapped her arm around Nick's waist and steered him towards the kitchen. Jeff groaned.

"Stop calling me Jeffy bear ma." All he heard was his mother's tinkling laugh as she and Nick disappeared from sight, leaving Jeff and his father alone in the hall.

"So first boyfriend huh sport?" Jeff just groaned again.

"Is there some parenting book out there that says, 'Must Embarrass Child in Front of First Boyfriend'?" His father laughed and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"I doubt it Jeff but your mother is excited. This is your first boyfriend and she's very happy for you."

"I know that dad but really? Jeffy bear? In front of Nick? He's going to call me that just because he knows that I despise it." His father laughed again.

"Don't tell your mother that. But this Nick guy, what's he like?" Jeff's father steered them into the living room and sat them down on the couch.

"He's very outspoken and opinionated. But at the same time he's caring and protective and at times he seems aloof but I've caught the side that nobody sees. He is amazing dad." His father just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well son that's all your mother and I can hope for, but just be careful okay. You tend to give yourself to people 110% and I just don't want you to be hurt if he has your heart and he breaks it."

"I'll watch out for my heart dad."

"Alrighty then, well enough with this deep and soulful stuff. Let's go save your new boyfriend from your mother yeah?" Jeff's eyes widened and made a quick dash for the kitchen, his father chuckling behind him. He ran in and stopped/crashed at the edge of the island and Nick and his mother where engaged in quiet conversation. They both stopped and looked at him.

"You okay babe?"

"Oh yes I'm fine I just didn't realize that the island was that close or that I was actually running that fast." His mother laughed softly.

"Oh sweetheart, what did you think I was doing?" Jeff could hear his father's deep laugh sound behind him.

"Probably thought you were telling him embarrassing stories about Jeff, like when he was part of that dance group and they wore like weird laser tag gear or whatever." Jeff blushed heavily.

"Dad!" Nick just turned to Jeff and winked.

"Dance group eh? That would explain how you're so good with your hips." Jeff's mouth dropped open. How could Nick say that? In front of his freaking parents?

"Uhh, I have no idea what you mean Nick." Jeff's mother looked back and forth from Jeff to Nick and then a suspicious look came across her face.

"Jeff, who did you get to spend the night with you last night?" Jeff paled. What was he supposed to tell his mom? That he had his new boyfriend over and they had sex (yes oral counts as sex) last night and this morning in the shower. And he was a terrible liar, there was no way that he could lie and say that Brittany or somebody came over without his entire face turning red.

"Umm…well…you see mom…uhhh…Nick." Jeff looked to the floor, avoiding any and all eye contact with the three people in the room.

"Okay…did he at least sleep in the guest room?" Jeff's father asked quietly.

"No, he stayed in my room." Jeff looked up and his parents were looking at each other, clearly having a silent conversation as different emotions flashed across their faces. He couldn't look at Nick.

"Well that was a little inappropriate Jeff; we trusted that you would know such a thing." Jeff's mother scolded him, and his eyes fell to the floor again.

"It's not like we fucked, we only had some fun." Jeff looked up, immediately meeting Nick's eyes. Trying to signal with his own that was the stupidest thing he could have said.

"Jeff, did you two engage in inappropriate acts while we were away?" Jeff looked to his father and nodded slowly, a look of remorse on his face.

"Yes and I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have had Nick stay. I should have just asked Brittany like I originally planned. It was wrong and I should have been smarter." Nick snorted and all three of the Sterlings looked at him.

"Is something funny young man?" Jeff's mother asked.

"I'm sorry but this whole stupid conversation is funny. I mean come on, are you really that mad that Jeff brought his new boyfriend home and we had a little romp session while you were gone? You do realize that he will be having sex soon right? I mean look at us, we're hot, young, and we have a shit ton of hormones. I would have fucked him last night but I knew that that would have upset him. He's not ready for that but that doesn't mean that I don't want that ass. It's fucking amazing, I want to build a shrine to your sons perfect ass."

All of them had their mouths dropped open and had no idea what to say. Jeff's father was the first to gain his composure and say something.

"Jeff, take your boyfriend upstairs. I would like to have a discussion with your mother." Jeff just nodded and pulled Nick out of his seat by his hand and up the stairs quickly. The conversation seemed to finally catch up with Nick. When they walked in the room Nick let go of Jeff's hand and started pacing swearing under his breath. He paused for a moment and looked to Jeff.

"I really fucked up didn't I?"

***PRESENT***

"Seriously Nick you need to calm down. Everything will be okay. Sure that was probably the worst thing you could have said but my parents are reasonable people and they trust my judgment, don't worry about it." Nick was still pacing, not giving up even though Jeff was trying to comfort him.

"No Jeff, I did the stupidest thing ever and I knew what I was saying but I couldn't stop myself. It was like I lost my mouth filter and everything just came out and in the worst possible way. Your parents probably think I just want you for a good fuck than I'm going to dump you. Fuck!" Jeff stood up and grabbed Nick's shoulders, forcing him to halt his pacing and then pulling him into a hug.

"Nick it's going to be okay, like I said my parents trust my judgment. They know I'm not stupid, what you said probably just surprised them. They're not used to such blatant, although inappropriate, honesty." Nick just pulled Jeff tighter to his body. Jeff nuzzled his cheek in Nick's hair and Nick nuzzled into Jeff's hair.

"I'm just scared I don't want them to hate me and force us to break up. I really don't want to break up and I'm scared that even if they don't force us apart, they will always hate me because I deflowered their child." Jeff just smiled into Nick's hair, planting a kiss on top of his head.

"They won't force us to break up Nick, I know that. They are definitely not impressed I can say that for a fact. But they just need to get to know you, get used to the way you act and the way you talk. They won't hate you Nicky."

"You don't know that." Jeff didn't get to answer, a knock sounded on his door. He and Nick stepped apart but intertwined their finger together. His mother peeked into the room, smiling softly at their joined hands.

"Jeff, Nick would you boys please join us in the living room?" They both nodded and his mother walked towards the stairs not bothering to close the door.

"Jeff what do you think they will say?"

"I'm not sure Nick, but it's going to be okay I promise."

"But what if it's not?" Jeff turned to Nick and leaned down pressing a soft kiss onto Nick's lips. When he pulled back he gently caressed Nick's jaw with his thumb, giving him a warm reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay, we can get through this. You want to know why?" Nick nodded. "Because we care about each other and will be there for each other. This is what relationships are about right? Hitting bumps in the road and getting through them together and coming out stronger?"

"Yeah I guess, but I haven't been in many relationships so I could fuck this whole thing up in a second because I don't know what to do or say and your parents will hate me." Jeff shook his head and frowned.

"No Nick they won't and I haven't been in any relationships so I don't know anything. All we can do is get through this together okay?" Nick sighed but nodded his head. Jeff smiled.

"JEFF!" Jeff's father's voice yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Jeff turned to Nick. "Come on lets go we can do this." Nick smiled.

"Together."

**A/N: I cannot express how terrible I feel at this super late update. I'm sorry and I'm going to try and update faster from now on and I hope you guys liked it and don't hate me because I love you all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't express how sorry I am for the severe lateness of this chapter. I just..I am a super duper sorry you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to hide just in case some of you have decided to hunt me down with pitchforks and the like. And to those of you still with me, thank you. I love you all.**

Nick and Jeff were seated side by side on the loveseat in the Sterling's living room with Jeff' father sitting on the arm chair and his mother seated on the arm of the chair. Jeff bit his lip nervously and Nick was trying his hardest on to squeeze Jeff's hand too hard.

"So boys, I think you both know why we want to have a talk with you." Jeff's mother said and both boys nodded.

"Look, Jeff you know that we don't mind that you're gay. You are our son and we love you no matter what and we will love whomever you choose to love no matter their gender, so that is not why we were upset. What upset us was that you thought it was okay to bring your boyfriend to spend the night in an empty house and fool around." Jeff blushed.

"Jeffy, we are so happy that you are dating Nick and you're happy but there are rules. Rules that would apply if you had a girlfriend or a different boyfriend." Nick's hand clenched passively at Jeff's. Jeff just nodded.

"Okay son, rule number one, no having your boyfriend spend the night when we aren't home. And if he does spend the night, Nick has to sleep in the guest room alright?" Jeff's dad looked and the boys expectantly and Nick and Jeff just nodded numbly. They were sure that his parents were going to be so much more upset about what Nick had said. They were grateful that it seemed like they were taking it in stride but they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Number two; we really don't want to know about what you boys get up to. We know that your young and you both clearly care about one another and we know you will fool around but you don't have to tell us about it." Jeff's mother looked pointedly at Nick, making him blush. But he noddedhis assent, not meeting either of the Sterling parents' eyes.

"And thirdly, be careful okay boys? Don't just throw yourselves around; make sure you are both ready before treading into deeper things. And of course use protection yeah?" Both boys blushed and nodded.

"Well wonderful! Now that that awkward stuff is out of the way, have you boys eaten yet?" Nick frowned.

"Not to be rude or anything Mrs. Sterling—"

"Call me Joanne Nick, you are dating my son."

"Okay. Joanne, I'm a little confused. You're not angry about what I said? I mean I am really happy that you and Mr. Sterling—"

"Clint."

"Right, you and Clint aren't forcing us to stop see each other or something like that but usually parents don't like their very virtuous son dating the badboy." Both of them smiled softly at Nick.

"Nick, you are very…what's the word…outspoken and opinionated, and a little crass, but Jeff obviously sees something in you that we can't. And we trust that Jeff can make good decisions. Plus what kind of parents would we be if we kept our son away from somebody whom he clearly cares for?"

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." Jeff's parents smiled at him again.

"Just don't tell us about what you two do behind closed doors anymore yeah? We really don't need to know what our son and his boyfriend get up to." Nick laughed but nodded, while Jeff blushed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't have much of a filter." Nick reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Nick, we're not angry. Now I ask again, have you boys eaten anything at all today?"

"Well I had some toast earlier I think." Jeff said slowly, trying to think back to earlier in the day and if he had eaten anything. But he and Nick had spent most of the day in bed after they showered just snuggling and kissing languidly and then passionately and then simmering down to slow soft pecks. Then they would just continue the cycle. Jeff did go downstairs with the intention of cooking something for them to eat but Nick walked up behind him and kissed up and down the column of Jeff's neck and food was quickly forgotten as Nick carried him back up the stairs. They hadn't done anything else…intimate after what they did in the shower but the kisses were heated.

"Well that just won't do boys, come with me I'll cook something quick." Joanne stood and walked into the kitchen. Jeff and Nick stood up and started to make their way when Jeff's father called out to Nick.

"Nick can I talk to you for a quick moment?" Jeff stopped and looked at his father and then back to Nick. Nick nodded and dropped Jeff's hand then leaned in to quickly peck his lips making Jeff blush.

"I won't be long babe, go see your mom." Then Nick lowered his voice so only Jeff would hear. "I kind of owe him this after what I said don't you think?" Jeff just nodded and followed his mom into the kitchen.

Nick was a guy who was really good and seeing past the surface of people and seeing who they really were. A lot people just took what they first seen of a person at face value and that was that, that was why Nick was able to fly under the radar being the bad boy. People seen that he looked dangerous therefore he was and everyone left him alone, except Jeff. But he was an exception to everything.

At first glance Jeff seems to be the gay, singing geek that everyone says he is. It's his hair, his glasses, his ties, and his jeans. But when Nick first laid eyes on his sexy blonde boyfriend he could see that he had a huge heart but he was also weak. He was picked on and bullied and Nick could tell that it was wearing away at him and he was just not able to fight anymore. That's why Nick made it his personal mission to protect him because Jeff couldn't do it for much longer.

Nick could tell that Jeff's father the same as him, and that's scary when you're trying to hide behind a fake persona. Jeff's father was just staring at him, watching him. Much how Nick did with people to get a better read on them, so see past their masks.

"So Mr. Sterling, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeff's father hadn't moved from his place in the armchair nor had he changed his stony expression.

"Nick, it's safe to say that you care for Jeff yes?" Nick just nodded. "Well I'm happy that Jeff has somebody who cares for him in such a way." Nick just nodded again.

"Jeff's like his mother, she used to be ostracized in high school also because she was smart. Smartest kid in the school she was and we both know that the smart ones always get picked on. And I noticed that she was always bullied but at the time I wasn't much of a big guy, I was shy and I didn't want to be targeted as well. But you know what changed Nick?" nick shook his head.

"I seen the football guys cornering her one day, they were the boyfriends of the cheerleaders who tormented her daily. And I snapped, no man should lay a hand on or threaten a woman. I didn't care about what happened to me but I had to do something to protect her. I just stormed up to them and demanded to know what they were doing picking on a girl. I think they were really surprised that I spoke up and did something because they said that they just wanted to call her few names and then stuttered likes fools and left us alone in the hall." Jeff's father sat back rested an arm on the chair.

"She was grateful; her eyes shining with tears but had a soft smile on her face." Nick smiled to himself picturing Jeff with the same soft smile. "She thanked me and told me how brave I was for standing up for her. I told her that I wasn't but I couldn't stand the thought of burly football players bullying a girl. She just smiled, kissed my cheek and thanked me again and walked to her class. I didn't know at the time but I was in love with her, I always was. That's why I watched her, why I kept an eye on her. We got close, I stuck around her and people backed off, left her alone when they noticed I hung around with her. She still tells me that I was the reason that her senior year was easy and went smoothly. She graduated at the top of the class naturally and we never got together until we got out of high school and were in our second year of college. I was always in love with her but I never let it show. I didn't want her to make a decision like that because we were such easy friends."

"The point of my story is Nick, that I know that you care about Jeff. I can see it in the way you watch him and keep him close. And know that you have this badboy thing going for a reason and you don't have to tell me why but I want to know that you won't hurt my boy. I want to hear you say that this thing you're hiding from Jeff won't break his heart in the end. Because if I will you need to end it now before he gets too attached." Nick just held Mr. Sterling's gaze. Neither said anything until broke the tense silence.

"I could never hurt Jeff, Mr. Sterling. Yeah I'm hiding right now but the only person it would hurt is me because if Jeff finds out why he will break up with me and he will hate me so much that he won't even have time to be upset." Mr. Sterling leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees.

"What's so terrible that you can't tell Jeff, Nick?" Nick just shook his head.

"I can't tell you Mr. Sterling, you will hate me and make me break up with Jeff and I just can't. He's become such a bright light in my life I can't imagine ever being apart from him. I l—" Nick stopped himself and backtracked. "I like him a lot." Nick wasn't stupid, he knew that Mr. Sterling had to have caught that, but he didn't say anything to show that he did.

"Nick you have me worried and not for Jeff, well I am worried but I'm worried about you. Are you in some sort of trouble?" Nick shook his head.

"It's just, it's really hard to explain. I am but I'm not. Ugh I'm terrible with words." Mr. Sterling just smiled softly.

"Nick just try and explain, I don't like hiding things from my son or my wife but if it's that bad than I will. I just want to make sure that you're not in any kind of danger." Nick just took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay well I went to the all boy's boarding school, called Dalton Academy."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think they're talking about mum? Is he going to threaten nick? Make him break up with me?!" Jeff's mom walked over to him from where she was preparing spaghetti for them to eat and grabbed Jeff's face.

"Calm down hun, I'm sure everything's fine. He's probably just giving him the obligatory don't hurt my son speech. He wouldn't make Nick break up with you don't worry." Jeff took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Okay I just, I can't lose him mum. He's just he's special to me and I care about him so much. I know we haven't been together for long but I just, I think I'm falling for him mum." His mom just smiled softly at him and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Jeff it's okay to fall in love with Nick, there is obviously something about him that convinced you he was a good guy, just trust your gut Jeff." Jeff smiled at his mom.

"He may seem like he's this tough bad boy and around others he is but around me he's just...not. He's just Nick." Jeff's mom just smiled at him.

"Well then that is a boy worth holding onto love."

O.O.O

"So then I lied to them and said that I transferred from Westerville High instead of Dalton. I just wanted to cover my tracks ya know?" Jeff's father was quiet and nodded at the appropriate times during Nick's story, never interrupting just listening as Nick told his tale.

"Well that is certainly something, I'm glad you told me though Nick. You shouldn't have lied about your past but I can understand why you did."

"You won't tell Jeff will you? I will tell him eventually but I just can't lose him and I know this will make him leave me." Clint sighed.

"I won't tell him even though I think you should tell him, he needs to know Nick. This is serious and I personally believe that this won't make him break up with you. I know my son and he has a big heart and he cares about you." Nick just shook his head sadly.

"I'm not that optimistic Clint, I know what he'll do, he'll take one look at me and run away screaming. Who wants to be with somebody so broken, so disgusting?"

"Is it all a lie Nick? What you said earlier about sex and all that? Is it just another front?" Nick looked at Mr. Sterling with wide eyes.

"Well sort of, kind of, not really. I mean it scares me but it's Jeff. I feel safe with Jeff, no matter what we're doing. Most people would be terrified to do anything after something that traumatic but with Jeff, I'm just not. I know that he won't hurt me and I know he cares about me. He has the biggest heart of anybody I have ever met and I just know that he won't hurt me like that." Clint smiled softly at Nick.

"Well Nick all I can say is that you should tell him, as soon as you're comfortable. He deserves to know don't you think?" Nick sighed.

"Yes of course he does, but not yet. I just, I need more time. I have to show him who I am first. He deserves to get to know the real me. It's exhausting pretending all the time. I just want to be able to dress how I'm comfortable and be who I am but I can't. I have to keep this up for school, I have to stay hidden" Nick rested his head in this hands, fighting to hold back frustrated tears.

"You know you could always do that here. It's safe here for you Nick. You don't have to be anybody other than who you are. I'm sure Jeff would understand that you would have to be this at school but he would be over joyed at the fact that you want him to know you, the real you. If he likes the person he thinks you are, than he will love that person that you actually are." Nick lifted his head and gave Jeff's father a watery smile.

"Thank you Mr. Sterling, I really appreciate how understanding you have been, and for the advice." Clint stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"No problem kid, now get in there and drag Jeff somewhere private and have a very serious talk with him yeah?" Nick sighed but stood up.

"Yeah okay, I can do this."

O.O.O

Nick had just shut Jeff's bedroom door before turning around and approaching the bed where Jeff was currently sitting, slowly, as if approaching a skittish animal.

"Nick what's wrong?" Jeff asked in a soft voice, scared that anything louder would make the air tenser than it already was. Nick sat beside Jeff, leaving a small amount of space between their bodies. He grabbed Jeff's hand softly and ffocused on Jeff's long slim fingers in comparison to his shorter darker fingers.

"Nothing's wrong per se but I just, I have to tell you something. But I can't fully explain it, not yet anyway, and I just really need you to listen to everything I say before you say or do anything. Please Jeff promise me." Nick still hadn't looked up but Jeff heard the slight waver in his voice and knew this was serious.

"Of course I promise Nicky." Nick took a deep breath to steel himself.

"Okay so I'm not really who you think I am." Best to just be blunt and get it out there and other with. "I'm not this badboy, who fucks anything that moves, nor am I the huge asshole that I pretended to be in the beginning. I'm just a normal guy and I don't wear this kind of stuff all the time. I do enjoy plain tees and a comfy pair of jeans and this jacket is mine but I also like wearing oversized sweaters and cardigans and shirts with ironic things on them. I am just average and I just really like you Jeff and I can't pretend around you anymore. It's one thing to pretend at school, I have to, but it feels wrong when we're together and I just don't want that anymore. You're special Jeff; you have always been special from day one." Nick took another deep breath and looked up to Jeff's face, his eyes quickly scanning Jeff's. Looking for disgust and anger or sadness that Nick had lied to him about who he was, but he was just met with a soft smile and happiness shining in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I knew there was another side to you Nicky, a softer side. I could always see it when we were alone but it was always gone at school, everything just makes so much more sense." He was smiling widely, making Nick smile himself.

"You're not angry with me for lying to you?"

"No there has to be a reason. Which is why I'm going to assume that at school you're going to be the badboy but be yourself here or whenever we're alone?" Nick just nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jeff, you deserve somebody who can be themselves no matter, not some coward who has to hide behind some fake persona." Nick said sadly.

"No Nicky no, I understand. There has to be reason why and an important one if you can't tell me yet but I care about you and I'm not angry or upset. I'm just happy that I get the Nicky that makes me feel so special and happy all to myself. I don't think I want to share you with anybody anyway." Jeff closed the gap between their bodies and laid them both down on the bed, cuddling into Nick's strong chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. "I do have one question though." Jeff said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you want to get together in the beginning?" Nick's body stiffened. "It's okay you don't have to tell me Nick." Jeff said quickly.

"No you deserve to know. Well I just have a really…dark past and I did not expect that I would find anybody when I came here. I was scared to be perfectly honest. I just couldn't…let myself go there. I tried so hard to keep you at arm's length but you just wouldn't let that happen now would you?" Nick reached up and threaded his fingers through Jeff's soft hair.

"But you came onto to me and stuff?"

"Yeah I know, it was mostly for the image but on the inside was scared because I started feeling for you and I was just so scared. But then I got angry at people at that school and I wanted to protect you and I fell for you more because you were just so helpless and I'm strong for my size so I put that to use. "Jeff looked up at Nick's face.

"I'm glad you let me in Nick and I'm so glad that you protect me. We all need a little saving sometimes." Nick smiled and resumed carding his finger through Jeff's hair.

"That we do Jeff that we do. Some of us more than other I'm afraid."

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter, I don't personally but we can't always win. And I apologize for my lateness, I want to try updating more often but I just don't seem to find anytime. I work a lot but yeah hope you like it and those of you who are still with me, I love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Back! Enjoy.**

Nick had spent the entire weekend with Jeff. It sucked that he had to sleep in the guest room but it was worth it if he could see Jeff when he woke up and tip-toed into his bedroom. Jeff would smile up at Nick when he finally woke up and greet him with a soft kiss. Jeff had persuaded him to stay at his house on Sunday night so that they could go to school together the next morning. Nick could never say no to Jeff. To say that Nick was terrified to go to school on Monday would be an understatement. Now that he let out his secret, he was scared that somehow everyone would know and he would be found. He shared his fears with Jeff who just cuddled him and whispered reassurances in his ear.

Pulling up to the school was daunting, he just had an overall sense of dread in his stomach. Jeff swiftly climbed off the bike and placed his helmet on the seat before turning to Nick. Nick's face was pale and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept the night before. Jeff stepped in front of him and grabbed both of Nick's hands in his own.

"Everything's going to fine Nicky. Nobody but my parents and I know, and you know that I would never tell a soul." Jeff said as he reached up and brushed his hair across his forehead then leaned down and kissed him. Nick smiled softly at Jeff and some color came back to his face.

"Yeah, everything will be fine. I just have to be an asshole all day and sound like a fuck you daily when in reality it's the opposite but no, everything will be fine." Nick mumbled out grumpily. Jeff frowned and grabbed Nick's face, making him look up at him.

"Stop it, sure you have to act like that but it's not who you are. You are acting this way because you have to, not because you want to. I know you don't think things like that about me and I know you're not a total asshole. You just have to get through the day alright Nicky? It's going to be fine." Jeff let go of his tight grip on Nick's chin and cupped his cheek gently, smiling softly at him.

"You're right Jeff, you're right." Nick smiled at Jeff before he stood up and reached his hand up to Jeff's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Nick's tongue flicked out at Jeff's lower lip making him moan softly and allow Nick's tongue entrance. They stood tangled together, furiously kissing in the staff parking lot.

"Eh, Duval! Go fuck your boy toy behind the dumpsters where we don't have to see it!" Nick pulled away from the kiss and glared at the stupid football player standing in the student parking lot.

"How about you quit staring at us make out, you bi-curious prick!" The jock stuttered stupidly before quickly walking towards the entrance of the school.

"See you're so good at that." Jeff said. Nick smiled at him and reached up to fix Jeff's messy fringe.

"There, now it only looks like I was kissing you nicely instead of tongue fucking your mouth." Nick smiled at Jeff's blush. "C'mon now sexy, we don't want to be late now do we?" Jeff just shook his head and let Nick lead him into the school by his hand.

Nick pulled Jeff to his locker and let go of his hand reluctantly to allow Jeff to deposit his bag and collect his books needed for his first class. Santana and Brittany walked up to the pair, one smirking mischievously and the other smiling widely.

"Hi Jeffy!" Brittany greeted Jeff before she joined him at his locker quietly chatting about their respective weekends. Santana sauntered up to Nick and leaned against the lockers beside him.

"So Duval, how was your weekend?" She asked with a knowing smirk. Nick just smirked in response.

"It was…a handful." He turned and gave her a dirty grin which she answered in a dirty grin of her own.

"Thought it might have been more a mouthful, or a pain in the ass." Nick just smiled.

"Was a bit of a mouthful…for Sterling anyway."

"Way to go Duval." She playfully slapped Nick's arm. Nick's smile slowly slid off his face, he really did not like talking about Jeff like that. Jeff meant more than just sounding like Nick used him to get off. Jeff was perfect and deserved to be treated as such. "You alright Nick?" Nick looked up at Santana and she had a concerned look on her face. Not good. Concern meant questions, questions demanded answers, answers meant he would be found out.

"Peachy, hurry up Sterling." Nick stood and turned to Jeff. Jeff looked at Nick with confusion before seeing his face and understanding that he needed to get out of there.

"Right, see you in glee Britt. Bye Santana." Jeff rushed out before quickly shutting his locker door and letting Nick grab his hand and hastily make their way down the hall. Nick pulled Jeff along and not stopping until they came to an abandoned classroom. Nick opened the door and quickly shuffled Jeff inside, locking the door behind them. He just leaned on the door and then just slid to the floor, hanging his head in his hands. Jeff walked over and sat beside him, resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Jeff mumbled into Nick's shoulder. He reached over and pried one of his hands away and held it in his own. Nick sighed.

"I don't think I can do it Jeff, I can't objectify you. I can't even allude to objectifying you. You mean too much to me Jeff and I can't do that. No matter if you say it's fine, that I don't mean it, it still makes me feel like shit. It makes me feel like I don't deserve you. Hell I don't deserve you, you are just so perfect and beautiful and amazing. I'm just, I'm not." Nick's voice broke on the last sentence and his eyes shined with unshed tears. Jeff pulled up Nick by his chin and made him look in his eyes.

"Stop it Nick, don't say things like that. You are perfect for me and I care about you. The fact that you feel so bad about having to act like you only care about sex just goes to show how much you care about me and that makes you more deserving than anyone. I know it's hard and I know you don't like it but you have to do it. You said so yourself." Jeff gently caressed Nick's cheek, hoping to convey how much he cared about him with his soft touch.

"I know Jeff but it's so hard. I can't do it, somebody's going to notice anyway and then I'm going to be found out regardless."

"What will happen if people do find out? Will it be really that bad?"

"I will have to leave again. I know it sounds dramatic but if anybody knows then I'm too exposed, too easily found. I can't leave you Jeff, I can't." Jeff dropped his books off to the side and crawled into Nick's lap, framing his face with both of his hands.

"I don't want to leave either, but I just don't know what we can do. You say you can't keep up the act but if you don't that you have to leave and you can't, I don't want you to." Nick reached up and rested his hands on Jeff's hips and his forehead on Jeff's.

"I can just pretend but cut out the stuff about you. I won't say anything about you anymore. It might be a little suspicious but people might just assume that I'm doing it to get in your pants or something." Jeff giggled.

"You already have." Jeff said. Nick smiled.

"Cheeky little thing you are." Nick reached up and pulled Jeff's lips down to his own. Jeff wound his arms around Nick's neck, keeping Nick's mouth firmly attached to his. Nick's tongue probed at the seam of Jeff's lips, asking for access which Jeff readily granted. Jeff's tongue twined with Nick's and licked at the back of his teeth. Nick moaned lowly, reaching his hands down to Jeff's bum and squeezing the flesh. Jeff groaned into Nick's mouth dragged his hips against Nick's. Nick threw his head back, hitting it against the door. Jeff quickly attached his mouth to Nick's neck and laved at the tan skin with his tongue. Nick thrusted his hips upward, grinding against Jeff roughly. Jeff could feel the hard line of Nick's cock against his ass, as Nick could feel Jeff against his thigh.

"Jeff, uh god…Jeff we should-fuck that's good-we should c-cool down babe." Jeff whined but stilled his rocking hips. The only sound in the empty room was Nick and Jeff's heavy panting. "You're gonna kill me babe." Nick laughed.

"I could do no such thing." Jeff said before placing a chaste kiss on Nick's lips. "Will you come over after school Nicky? My parents won't be home until late." Jeff whispered lowly in Nick's ear, grazing his earlobe with his lips.

"As if I could ever say no to you."

**I'm so sorry for my absence. I don't even know what to say, but I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm having a rough time with the story because I don't know where to take it anymore. If anyone would offer some suggestions I would appreciate it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

After cooling down enough to be seen in public, Nick and Jeff stood up and dusted off their pants before leaving the classroom and making their way to the choir room. Jeff couldn't keep himself from looking over at Nick, slightly worried about his boyfriend. Nick had been so distraught lately and Jeff was at a loss about what he should do to help. He knew there was little he could actually do as he had no idea why Nick felt so upset in the first place. Actually that was untrue, he knew why he was upset he just didn't know how he could possibly help without knowing Nick's troubled past.

Nick's body was tense, Jeff could see the muscles in his shoulders bunch and his lips were a tight line. It broke Jeff's heart that Nick was in so much distress and there was little he could do to remedy it. Jeff reached out and intertwined his fingers with Nick's, gently rubbing the top of Nick's thumb with his own. Nick turned to him and gave him a small smile making Jeff smile widely as if he had just won the lottery. They made their way to the choir room and walked through the door, all eyes on them.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schuester, we had to take care of something this morning." Jeff said as he and Nick took their new seats that were side by side between Sam and Santana. Santana gave Nick a concerned look to which he gave her what he hoped would be a reassuring smile. When in reality it looked like a grim foreboding smirk. She turned back to Mr. Schue and tried not to show her worry on her face.

"That's alright boys. Now this week's assignment is going to be about secrets." Nick's eyes widened and Jeff felt his stomach drop. Of fucking course. That was just what they needed right now. "Everyone will choose a song about either keeping a secret or a secret which they have had kept from them and they will be performed at the end of the week."

Jeff wanted to chuck his shoe at Mr. Schuester's head. Seriously he has to be the most thick-headed person that he ever met. They were dismissed and Nick and Jeff stood up, hand in hand, and made their way towards the door. Dave's voice calling their names made them stop and turn.

"Nick and Jeff, wait." The two boys stopped and then made their way over to where Dave was standing with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Rory.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Well Sebastian has been bugging me to meet you guys officially. Things are getting pretty serious, and I was wondering if you mind coming to Breadstix tonight." Jeff could feel Nick's hand gripping his tighter and tighter as Dave spoke. Jeff didn't know why Nick didn't want to meet Sebastian but there had to be a reason.

"Uhh, maybe another time? Nick and I have, uh, plans…already." Dave's smiled faded a bit but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, no, that's fine. Another time I suppose." Jeff could see everyone had slightly sad faces that he and Nick wouldn't be accompanying them to dinner to meet this boy that Dave is clearly head over heels for. It made him feel awful. It must have shown on his face because no sooner had he thought what a terrible friend he was, Nick spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous Jeff. We can hang out whenever, but this guy is clearly someone special to ol' Karofsky here, so why not?" Nick's eyes were wary but he had a smirk on his lips. Nobody but Jeff would be able to tell that Nick was scared out of his wits. He turned away from Jeff and back to the group. "We would be just tickled pink to go to Breadstix tonight." Everyone chuckled at Nick's spiel and Sam even clapped him good-naturedly on the back.

"Right, this is great. I'm going to go call Sebastian and let him know." With that Dave walked out of the choir room, already dialing his Dalton lover's number.

"Okay, well I'm going to be late for class so I guess we'll see you guys tonight?" Jeff asked the small group. With various calls of assent, Nick and Jeff made their way out of the choir room and towards Jeff's calculus class. "Are you alright, Nicky?" Jeff squeezed Nick's hand gently.

"I'm…I'm not sure if I'm okay but I'm not, like, going to have a panic attack."

"We didn't have to go. I had already said that we couldn't make it." Nick stopped and pulled Jeff's hand making him stop and face him.

"I saw your face Jeff, you wanted to go and meet one of your friends' possible love interests. I saw how upset you were when you noticed everyone was upset that we weren't going to go." Jeff shook his head.

"Sure I was a bit upset, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable and I know that you would be. Or worse, forced to leave me, because clearly somehow Sebastian is a factor in that. I really care about you and I'm falling for you and I don't want you to leave. I can't just let you go, Nicky." Nick gave Jeff a slightly watery smile and a very passionate kiss.

"I'm crazy about you, Jeff. Absolutely mad for you." Jeff smiled brightly and kissed Nick again.

"I'll just text Blaine or Sam and let them know that we won't be able to make it." Before Jeff could pull his phone out of his pocket, Nick grabbed his hand.

"No it's okay. We can still go; I mean what are the odds that this kid even will know who I am right?" Jeff bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I don't know, Nick. Maybe it would be best if we just don't go."

"Jeff, I want to go. I want us to go. It'll be okay, alright." Jeff was still unsure.

"I suppose, but only if you're absolutely sure that you want to do this." Nick just smiled at the blonde and kissed his cheek.

"I am absolutely sure."

O.O.O

So far, the dinner had been going well. Everyone was in good spirits and laughing and joking and poking fun at Dave and Sebastian. Nick was still slightly worried but he couldn't let himself dwell on it or he would just attract unnecessary attention on himself. He just smiled and held Jeff's hand under the table and kissed his cheek lovingly every 10 minutes. But like all good things in Nick's life, it all came crashing down.

"So Nick, where did you transfer from again?" Sebastian asked. Nick looked at him to gauge whether he could see some familiarity in his eyes. Either he was really good at hiding his thoughts or he genuinely didn't remember Nick and his time at Dalton.

"Westerville High. Place was shit. There were no sexy blondes there." Nick looked over at Jeff who had a blush pinking up the top of his cheeks.

"Oh, I was just wondering. You look familiar." With those eight words, all the air in Nick's lungs and the colour in his face drained away. Jeff's eyes widened and squeezed Nick's hand tightly.

"Oh how so?" Blaine asked obliviously.

"Oh, a little while back there was a guy who went to Dalton and he was in the Warblers and he kind of just disappeared. Nobody knows why or where he went but Nick just kind of reminded me of him a bit. He looks like him a bit and sounds like him a bit. I would know for sure if you sang." Sebastian chuckled but Nick could do no such thing. Everything felt like it was fading away. He was still looking at Jeff and the more and more that Sebastian said, the more his vision tunneled out.

"Nick is a wonderful singer; he joined the New Directions on his very first day." Rachel chirped annoyingly.

"Nick only joined to have sex with me." Jeff said monotonously. Nick knew that Jeff knew that Nick was hanging on by a slowly fraying thread. "Have you and Dave had sex yet, Sebastian?" Jeff said to change the subject. Nick could hear someone snort in their drink, probably Dave.

"Uh well—we don't…we haven't. I want to, like—"

"NO!" Dave said loudly after Sebastian spluttered like an idiot. After his outburst the table was awkwardly quiet but it gave Nick time to calm down and regain the ability to breathe.

"His name was Nick too now that I think about it." Nick turned slowly to Sebastian.

"What?" He asked through his teeth.

"The guy who randomly left, his name was also Nick." Nick was going to pass out. He had to get the fuck out of there.

"Oh. That is a strange coincidence. Jeff?" Nick turned to Jeff, whose face looked ashen.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"We should go; I told your parents that I would get you back a respectable hour." Jeff just nodded and slowly stood, his hand still tightly gripped in Nick's.

"It was nice meeting you two, hope to see you soon." Sebastian bid them as they pushed in their chairs. They both smiled politely and said goodbye to everyone.

O.O.O

Sebastian walked into his dorm room and nodded at his roommate.

"Hey, how was meeting the parents?" Tyler asked. Sebastian shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair and flopped onto his bed.

"It was good, Dave's friends a strange random bunch but they mean well."

"Did you get their seal of approval?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I think so. They all seemed nice enough…well except at the end. Dave's friends, Nick and Jeff, got weird just before they left." Sebastian seen Tyler's shoulders get tense.

"Who?" Sebastian frowned.

"Nick and Jeff. They're dating and Dave's good friends with Jeff, well all of them are, and Nick is his boyfriend and therefore friends with Dave by association." Tyler closed his history text book and gave Sebastian his full attention. His face was dark and feral looking. He hadn't seen him like this in a while.

"Have they all known each other for long?" Tyler's tone was cool and calculated.

"Uhh, no. Nick just transferred a month or two ago."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What's this about Tyler?" His face did nothing to assure Sebastian.

"Nothing but I was just thinking that maybe I would like to meet Dave and his…colourful group of friends." That had to be the most foreboding statement that Sebastian had ever heard.

**So yeah….been gone for awhile. I apologize. School is a bitch and I had a huge writers block and I had to try and find a way to make the plot advance. But yeah I think I know where I want the story to go so hopefully I'll update quicker. But yeah leave a review if you want to, they make me happy. Love all of you that have stuck with me **


End file.
